Antes de los Veinte
by kali rogers
Summary: Thor está insolente, Loki se ve envuelto en sus travesuras y Hela no deja de ponerles el pie. La solución del sabio padre es alejarlos de chicos ricos y meterlos a la escuela pública. Ambos piensan en cuán aburrido será todo, sin pensar en lo que les espera: una pelirroja dulce, un millonario tonto y un director corrupto. ¿Quién dijo que la escuela es aburrida?
1. La Fiesta y un Jarrón

**Hola, otra vez yo.**

**No se si ustedes queridos lectores lo sabían pero siempre quise hacer un AU de mis superhéroes favoritos en la preparatoria. Hice uno para un reto de un forum pero eran one-shots.**

**Esto será más extenso que eso jeje.**

**Agréguenle que desde que vi Ragnarok, no dejo de imaginar cómo hubiera sido la vida de Hela, Loki y Thor si Odín hubiera sido un mejor padre. Anyway... espero que lo disfruten y si están leyendo mis otras historias, tenganme paciencia, prometo arreglar eso pronto.**

**Besitos :)**

* * *

No fue su culpa. Ni el incendio en la cocina, ni la policía en la puerta, ni el prospecto de bigote depilado de Fandral (porque el poco vello capilar que tenía, sólo le engrandecía el ego).

No, Thor no era culpable, pero eso no importaría en la estación de policía ni en la oficina de su padre cuando recibiera su escarmiento.

Apretujado en el asiento trasero con Loki y Sif y dos oficiales manejando la patrulla, Thor se jura a si mismo que no es su culpa y que todo estará bien. Loki, su pequeño hermano de 14 años parece leer su mente y lo mira con recelo.

-Thor, arruinaste todo.

* * *

*Una semana antes*

Cada año que pasaba, Thor se creía más grande, más independiente, y se volvía más insolente. Y más escandaloso según Loki. Con 15 años cumplidos y su próximo ingreso a la preparatoria, Thor se sentía capaz de todo. Y ahí estaba en el escenario, agitando su diploma en el aire mientras se despedía finalmente de todos sus maestros.

Loki no sabía quién estaba más emocionado, su hermano o los maestros.

Al final de la ceremonia, Frigga insistió en tomar fotos y Loki observaba tras ella con sus brazos cruzados sobre su camisa negra.

-¡Loki! Ahora una con mi hermano.

Antes de poder replicar, el menor de la familia se vio envuelto en un abrazo entre Thor, Volstagg, Sif, Hogun y Fandral.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Digan whiskey!

-¡Whiskey!

Al momento que tomaban la foto, Loki observó cómo su hermana(stra) mayor se acercaba en silencio con una sonrisa escondida en su rostro.

-¡Hela!

-Vaya que has crecido.

Un poco recelosa de las muestras de afecto, Hela aceptó con desgano el abrazo de Frigga y luego el de Thor.

-¿Y Odín?

-Aparentemente decidió evitarnos e ir por el carro.- Contestó Loki con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, olvide que odia los eventos familiares.

-No lo culpo, yo también me iría si tuviera hijos cómo nosotros.- Frigga le dio un codazo a su hijo menor.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente. Su hermana vino a celebrar, estamos felices por nuestro graduado y es un lindo día ¿podemos mantenerlo así? Gracias. Thor hora de decir adiós.

Loki era observador, y ver a Fandral susurrarle a su hermano no era nada bueno.

-Vamos, ve y averigua.- Hela le murmuró en su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que te arrastrara en lo que sea que haga y te tomará por sorpresa. Es mejor que planees algo con antelación, antes de que Frigga se entere.

Un poco dudoso Loki se acercó al grupo de amigos de su hermano.

-¡Hermano! ¿Puedo decirle?

Sif hizo un gesto, no tan grande como el de Loki pero aun así.

Fandral se encogió de hombros. -Es tu familia.

-¡Bien! Fandral dará una fiesta en su casa el próximo sábado. Contactó a las chicas de la preparatoria y así podremos conocerlas antes de empezar las clases.

Con la ceja arqueada, Loki observó a ese montón de adolescentes con ansias de crecer y actuar cómo adultos. ¿Cuál era la prisa? Si ese era su futuro, no lo quería.

-Aja, y ¿en qué universo esa idea sale bien? Me sorprende que Hogun y Sif no estén en contra.

Sif se limitó a sonreír. -Sólo quiero divertirme sin pensar por una vez en mi vida.

Hogun no dijo nada, y no le sorprendió.

-Le diremos a nuestra madre que es una pijamada en la casa de Volstagg. Cómo sus padres no estarán ese fin de semana, si llama a la casa nadie contestara.

Loki sobo su frente con sus dedos.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un adolescente, siempre quieres actuar cómo el maduro.- Comentó Fandral burlonamente.

-Gracias. Ya sabes lo que dicen: los traumas infantiles son buenos para madurar rápido. Y si quieren saber mi opinión, es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado. Hora de irnos, Thor.

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Thor levantó la vista del piso para encontrar la mirada impaciente de Hela en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensar, o intentarlo. No eres bueno planeando, Frigga me contó de tu intento a escapar a la carretera con tus amigos hace dos meses.

-¿Tu que puedes saber? Lárgate.

-¿En serio? ¿Correrás a tu hermana querida a la que no ves en dos años? ¿Ya no me quieres?

El rubio la miró receloso. -Loki es tu favorito. Fuera.

Hela se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el escritorio de su hermano.

-Claro, bienvenida.

-Así que quieres ir a esa fiesta con alcohol y chicas de preparatoria.

Thor la miró escandalizado.

-Por favor Thor, llevo dos años en la universidad y ya pasé por tu edad. Sé cómo funciona, cuéntame el plan.

-La fiesta será con Fandral, diremos que es una pijamada en casa de Volstagg, ya que sus padres no están en la ciudad.

Al terminar, sonrió con satisfacción. Hela también sonrió, pero con sarcasmo.

-Claro, pijamada. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cuatro años? Frigga sabrá que es una mentira inmediatamente.

-¡Claro que no! Es una buena idea.

-Thor, con tus antecedentes necesitas otro plan.

-¡Mis antecedentes! Habla de los tuyos.

-Con mayor razón tonto. ¿Crees que eres el primer adolescente que intenta escaparse a una fiesta? Realmente eres una decepción.

\- ¡Largo de mi cuarto!

-Lleva a Loki contigo.

-No me interesa seguirte escuchando hermana. Largo de aquí.

Sin oponer resistencia, Hela se dejó arrastrar del cuarto y lo dejó azotar la puerta tras ella. Se quedó unos segundos esperando en el pasillo hasta que escuchó a Thor quitar el seguro de su puerta. Entonces dio unos pasos cómo si estuviera en camino a su habitación (o antigua habitación, que desde que había comenzado la universidad Odín había remodelado)

-Hela.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a su hermano asomar un poco su sonrisa carismática a través de la puerta semi abierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que no usaras tu cerebro.

-¡No! No, no, no. Lo que dijiste después de eso. Antes de irte.

-¿Antes de irme o antes de que me corrieras? Y con muy poca sensibilidad debo decirlo.

-¡Ya, lo siento! Ahora dime.

-Bueno, tal vez mencioné a Loki.

Justo en ese momento, al final del pasillo se abrió la puerta del hermano menor.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar? ¡Gracias!- Y la puerta se cerró nuevamente, Loki desapareciendo tras ella.

-¿Loki?- Thor susurró como si pronunciar el nombre pudiera volver a invocar su presencia.

Hela le indicó con su mirada que se acercaran al cuarto. Luego tocaron. Debido a la falta de reclamos del otro lado, decidieron entrar sin avisar. Si era honesto, Thor siempre le había tenido algo de miedo a ese cuarto. Cuando la primogénita dejó la casa los chicos dejaron de compartir las literas y Loki pasó a ocupar el de visitantes que siempre había sido una bodega. Hela enloqueció cuando supo cual habitación se había vuelto la nueva bodega (o gimnasio, si Thor convencía a su padre).

El cuarto de Loki era algo completamente contrastante a su hermano. Su habitación emanaba una aparente calma, como la que procede a las tragedias, decorada con colores que iban de negro a verde olivo, un poco de oro y el beige que acompañaba su edredón. La organización de sus libros, escritorio, clóset y demás cosas le hacía sospechar a Thor que no era un adolescente sino la reencarnación de alguien controlador y adulto, pero no un adolescente.

Loki yacía tendido boca arriba en su cama escuchando música con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos. Si Thor lo hubiera encontrado en medio de un ritual satánico, no le hubiera sorprendido para nada.

-Largo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en verlos, no era necesario.

-¿Escuchas Mahler?

Loki abrió los ojos para ver a su hermana. -Saint-Saëns, la Danza Macabra. Y es mi favorita, así que largo.

-Yo prefiero Beethoven.

Loki se sentó en la cama súbitamente y él y Hela voltearon a ver a Thor cómo si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Sí, dije Beethoven. Y no me refería al perro.

-Loki, no venimos a molestar. Venimos a hacerte una proposición.

Ese tono dulce, la manera en que se sentó junto a él y su sonrisa, era lo que más miedo le causaba. Desde que eran niños, Hela se las arreglaba para meterlos en sus problemas. Verla hacer su voluntad con ellos, era cómo ver a una serpiente jugar con su comida. Pero Loki, no tan noble cómo Thor, nunca se resistió a tales acciones. Probablemente porque amaba el caos tanto cómo ella (mientras no fuera en su cuarto y en su imagen).

-No me va a agradar.

-Todavía no sabes que es hermanito.

-Si Thor quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta, yo no. Y es definitivo.

-¡Loki! ¡Vamos!

El rubio lo empezó a zarandear del brazo mientras le daba razones por las que debería aceptar.

-¡Suéltame! ¿No sabes lo que es el espacio personal?

Thor sonrió maliciosamente y lo abrazó. Grave error.

Cinco minutos después Frigga escuchó muchos gritos y subió para encontrar a Loki, Thor y Hela peleando en el piso.

* * *

-Bien hecho, Thor. Si querías que te ayudara con esto, te hubieras comportado.

-¿Es mi culpa?

-¿Quieres que conteste?

-El renacuajo es un tonto. Además, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

Hela se encogió de hombros. -Porque... ¿te quiero?

Thor la miró pensativo. -Sé que no es cierto... pero estoy desesperado. ¿Cómo convencemos a Loki?

No fue fácil convencerlo. Ni dinero, ni intercambio de tareas domésticas, ni libros podían hacerlo aceptar pasar la compañía de su hermano con un montón de chicos mayores de 15 años. No lo hubieran logrado, si no hubiera sido por la desgracia que ocurrió dos días antes de la fiesta.

Loki rompió el jarrón favorito de Frigga. Thor había dicho que su hermano era un renacuajo y que no era capaz de lanzar una pelota, lo que llevo a una discusión porque el menor de la familia odiaba ese apodo. Sus primos noruegos amaban llamarlo de esa manera, porque Loki era el más pequeño de la familia. Y a aparte flaco.

Lo peor de todo es que no era cualquier jarrón. Era un jarrón que llevaba años en la familia. La bisabuela de Frigga se lo había dado a su abuela, y luego pasó a su madre y luego a ella. A falta de hijas propias, Frigga esperaba dárselo a Hela.

Antes de que Loki lo rompiera, claro.

Cuando su madre notó la falta del valioso objeto, Loki y Hela eran los únicos en el comedor. Mientras él pensaba en la mentira que diría, Hela le sonrió con malicia y sus ojos tenían un brillo sospechoso. De seguro Thor le había dicho.

-Quieres que vaya y así prometerás no decir nada ¿cierto?

Con un tono de derrota, Loki adivinó las intenciones de sus hermanos cuando entraron a su cuarto esa misma tarde.

-Sí, que inteligente hermanito tenemos.

-De hecho, eres tan predecible que sabíamos cómo reaccionarías si te retábamos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro. Y algo de terror. ¿Tan malo se había vuelto en esconder su carácter a su familia?

-¿¡ME INSULTASTE A PRÓPOSITO!?

-Algo así. No creímos que romperías el jarrón.

-De hecho el plan era que rompieras una ventana. Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por romperlo. Ni muerta hubiera querido heredar ese jarrón.

* * *

Lograron convencer a su madre. O eso creyeron. Fue un espectáculo muy divertido para Frigga.

Con Hela sentada junto a ella fingiendo leer un libro y sus hijos, sobre todo Loki, fingiendo que solo era una pijamada en casa de Volstagg. Pobres inocentes, creyendo ser tan buenos mentirosos. Aunque debía reconocer que Loki era bueno. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, se hubiera sentido orgullosa. Su hijo menor tenía carisma y astucia y su voz rebosaba con seguridad.

Los chicos sonreían triunfantes hasta que Frigga dictó la hora de llegada a la casa.

-Los quiero de vuelta antes de la una.

Y luego volvió a la lectura de su libro.

Loki y Thor miraron con pánico a su hermana.

-Frigga, es una pijamada.

Hela la miraba retadoramente y no sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que querían seguir engañándola o el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre. Incluso que le dijera madrastra era mejor.

-Quiero que sepan una cosa, soy más lista que ustedes y he vivido más. Y ya tuve una adolescente de 15 años ¿verdad Hela? Esto me recuerda a la vez que te escapaste un halloween para ir a la fiesta de disfraces de... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Peggy?

-Era Angie.- Hela sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse poco a poco.

-Claro, Angie. Escuchen bien, pueden aceptar mi oferta temporal de estar sólo un tiempo en esta fiesta, porque yo sé que no es una pijamada; o pueden ir al estudio a pedirle permiso a su padre de quedarse toda una noche en una fiesta. ¿Me doy a entender?

Thor y Loki asintieron. -Escojo la primera oferta madre.

-Bien, Hela recoge a Thor a las 12.30, nada de retrasos y tú, hijo, nada de alcohol. Loki, te quedarás en el carro con Hela, no sé qué te hayan ofrecido pero sé que odias estar en fiestas, así que no te haré pasar este sufrimiento. Y quiero dejarles algo claro, si no regresan en buen estado y bajo mis términos, llamaré a la policía y reportaré la casa de Fandral para que vayan de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

Thor no quiso preguntar cómo supo dónde sería la fiesta, era mejor dejarlo así.

* * *

El camino a la casa de Fandral, fue un suplicio. Hela no dejaba de pasarse altos y soltaba comentarios incoherentes llenos de ira. Tan irracional y tan furiosa.

Loki sentía que había cambiado mucho desde que había dejado la casa. Cómo si la libertad de la universidad no hubiera hecho más que empeorar su espíritu rebelde y sabiondo.

Thor por su parte disfruto el trayecto. Cuando llegaron no dejaba de alabar la habilidad de su hermana para manejar cómo Toretto.

Loki y Hela esperaban en silencio y después de 30 minutos de estar sin conversación, le ordenó que le trajera una cerveza.

-No pienso ayudarte a que nos mates de regreso.

-Tú siempre piensas en la muerte, Loki.

-Sí, pero no en un accidente tonto, con mi hermanastra ebria.

Hela lo observó con una expresión dolida. Él nunca le decía hermanastra.

-Claro.

Sonaba tan herida, que Loki se sintió mal.

-De acuerdo, te traeré algo, veré si también hay comida.

Bajó del carro, entró a la casa y encontró a chicos besándose en los sillones, Fandral bailando sin camisa en una mesa del recibidor, Thor aventando cojines cómo balones, chicos lanzándose por las escaleras con los colchones de las habitaciones y Volstagg llorando en una esquina con algunas botellas alrededor de él. Al parecer tomaba tan bien cómo comía.

Loki trató de evitar contacto visual, físico y verbal con todos los seres humanos que se le atravesaban en su camino, hasta que encontró unas botellas de cerveza sin abrir y un tazón de papas. El tazón parecía de esas vajillas que su mamá tanto amaba, y pensó que Fandral no notaría si se lo llevaba.

Cuando salió de la casa, le alegró dejar de escuchar la música, los gritos y dejar atrás los empujones. Hasta que algo le heló la sangre.

-Hela...

La camioneta ya no estaba y no se veía a nadie alrededor, sin contar a los adolescentes que seguían llegando a la fiesta. Lo había engañado. Esa maniobra, se la había enseñado ella, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Lleno de coraje, Loki lanzó el tazón y la cerveza al piso.

-¡Hela!

* * *

Thor iba a lanzar otro jarrón cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Loki! ¡Oigan, mi hermano también vino a divertirse!

Los chicos con los que Thor jugaba a lanzar cosas, eran mucho más grandes y probablemente habían aceptado a Thor en su grupo por la estatura del rubio y su actitud despreocupada, más que por su edad.

-¿Les dijiste que eres mayor y que eres de Noruega?

-Sí, y funcionó.- Sus ojos brillaban y un olor raro salió de su boca.

-¿Estás tomando?

-Cállate Loki.

Thor volvió a apuntar cuando Loki volvió a jalarlo.

-Estamos en serios problemas. Hela me bajó del carro y se marchó, no contesta su teléfono y de seguro nos abandonará aquí.

-Maldición. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

-¿Qué?

-¡Nos quedaremos toda la noche!

-¡NO!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Thor tomó a Loki y le dio el jarrón y lanzó a ambos hacia los demás chicos quienes lo llevaron en sus hombros mientras cantaban porras del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria.

-¡Thor!

* * *

Fue un desastre, Hela nunca llegó, de seguro Frigga fue la que llamó a la policía, porque no entendía cómo más podrían haber llegado. Tal vez fue un vecino. No estaba seguro.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que probablemente esa mancha en su expediente le quitaba a Loki la oportunidad de entrar a una buena universidad. A una universidad buena y lejana, muy lejana. De preferencia en otro continente. Lejos de Odín, de Hela y sus malévolos planes y lejos de las tonterías de Thor.

Aunque eso implicara estar lejos de Frigga...

Bueno, tal vez ella tendría tiempo de visitarlo.

Tampoco supo cómo se enteraron de en qué comisaría estaban, pero sus padres llegaron y pagaron todo. Para sorpresa de Loki, ellos no eran los únicos en la cárcel.

Aparentemente, Hela nunca llegó porque la arrestaron por conducir ebria.

El camino de regreso a la casa fue horrible, fue incluso peor que la vez que buscaron a Hela por toda la carretera, porque se escapó de un campamento espiritual para ir a un festival de rock con su supuesta mejor amiga Dottie.

Fue incluso peor que el camino de regreso del hospital cuando un Loki de 8 años apuñalo sin querer a un Thor de 9 años.

Fue mucho peor.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la casa, Odín ni siquiera los volteó a ver. Soltó un suspiro llenó de decepción y se encaminó a su estudio, dónde estaba casi todo el tiempo.

-Padre.

Hela susurró con confusión y su progenitor finalmente volteó hacia sus hijos.

-Hela.

-¿No dirás nada?

Odín asintió con desánimo. -Sí, pero no por ahora. Váyanse a dormir, que es lo que todos necesitamos.

-Pero...

-¡A dormir! He dicho.

Thor iba a objetar, cuando Loki lo jaló del brazo y Hela les indicó que se movieran.

Una vez que sus hijos estuvieron acostados, Frigga se apareció en el estudio con un café para su esposo, que no lograba controlar el dolor de su cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Necesitan desarrollar carácter, ambos. Les encanta causar desorden, y Thor se cree demasiado maduro. No es más que un muchacho irracional.

-Hela no se queda atrás. Se ha vuelto muy grosera desde que se fue, aunque me duela admitirlo.

Odín observo a su esposa con incredulidad. Porque Odín nunca admitía las actitudes irracionales de su hija. Aún cargaba con el dolor de haber perdido a su primera esposa y siempre justificaba las faltas de Hela con que era huérfana de madre.

-No lo creo. Está madurando.

-La encarcelaron hoy ¿a eso llamas madurar?

-Eso lo discutiré con ella, ya no es una niña como Thor y Loki.

-Entonces... ¿cómo les desarrollaras carácter, querido?

-Están muy chiflados, cómodos y rodeados de chicos con sus mismas condiciones. No creo que seguir en esa escuela les sea de provecho.

-¿No querrás decir que...?

-Sí.

-Eso no funcionó con Hela.

-Yo haré que funcione. Y esa es mi decisión.

* * *

Dejar su escuela. Una escuela privada en la que habían estado toda su vida, desde maternal. Y dejarla por la escuela pública. ¿En serio? ¿Pública? Sonaba horrible.

Thor dejaría a sus amigos de toda la vida. Y a los chicos que había conocido en la fiesta y que podrían haber sido sus compañeros de preparatoria. Eso le dolió más que nada. Y en lugar de demostrar que era un buen muchacho, insultó a su padre, llamándolo necio y viejo. Casi como si demostrara que no se equivocaba en cuánto a la actitud insolente de su hijo de en medio.

Loki decidió no responder, él no era tan emocional cómo su hermano. Se limitó a hacer muecas y bajar la cabeza. Aunque en el fondo no sentía la justicia ser aplicada de manera correcta, porque él no tenía culpa de nada. Pero en realidad, Loki no tenía amigos que perder. Porque tenía fama de embaucador, antisocial y mentiroso. Siempre se había caracterizado por jugar bromas inteligentes y a veces pesadas, y sin evidencia para empeorar todo. No tenía amigos y todos lo conocían tan bien, que le sacaban la vuelta. Tal vez un cambio no era tan malo, podría empezar de cero y con un público estudiantil que no lo considerara predecible. Si, era mejor ver el lado positivo de esto.

Thor también vio el lado positivo cuando se enteró que a Fandral lo mandaron a una preparatoria militar cómo castigo. La preparatoria pública era definitivamente mejor.

Odín llamó a Hela a su estudio y después de unos minutos de escucharlos discutir, la mayor de la familia salió furiosa, arregló sus maletas y anunció que regresaba a pasar el verano en el campus de la universidad. Su padre y nadie en la familia la retuvo, era mejor dejarla ir.

Thor y Loki la despidieron desde la puerta y aunque sentían alivio de no pasar castigados el verano con ella, en el fondo la extrañaron mucho.


	2. Primer Día

Pasar el verano encerrados y sin hacer nada no fue divertido, menos con un padre molesto.

Pero Loki supo hacer pasar el tiempo, una pequeña broma a la vez. Primero le escondió el teléfono a Thor, luego cambió la clave del internet a "Thor el idiota", también tomó las galletas que su madre había hecho para ellos y le puso pimienta a las de su hermano.

Una semana antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones, tomó a una de sus serpientes de plástico y la colocó por debajo del fregadero en la cocina. El problema fue que Frigga la encontró antes que Thor y ese fue el final de las bromas y del verano casi -pero no tanto- divertido. Sí, la última semana fue la más aburrida.

Una noche antes de regresar a clases Loki recibió un mensaje de su hermana, algo raro ya que prácticamente había desaparecido sin llamar ni avisar todo ese tiempo.

El mensaje le pedía que la llamara. Y lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos, me extrañas. Si no, no hubieras llamado.

-No es eso, soy curioso solamente. Ve al grano.

-¿Sigues enojado porque los abandoné?

-No, sigo enojado porque por tu culpa iré a una escuela dónde todos me golpearan en el baño. Tendré que reconstruir mi reputación intocable desde cero. Gracias.

-No precisamente, si sabes jugar tus cartas. ¿A dónde los envío Odín?

Loki no entendía la manía de Hela de llamar a sus padres por su nombre.

-Donde estuviste tú, yo entraré a la secundaria Absolom y Thor entrará a la preparatoria Bayville. ¿Por qué te interesaría? ¿Piensas ir a visitar?

-Loki, si te presentas cómo mi hermano no necesitarás empezar de cero. Por Dios, estoy casi segura que debe de haber un monumento a mí, en algún lugar de los baños.

Casi ni podía creer lo que Hela le decía. Era la primera vez que podía vivir sin la sombra de Thor, sólo para que le dijeran que ahora viviría bajo la sombra de su hermanastra.

-Estás loca. Sé que eras problemática, pero estás dejando que tu ego fluya hermanita.

-Bien, cree lo que quieras. Te daré unos consejos, tú sabes qué hacer con ellos. Supongo que no has hablado con el director, y tampoco Thor. Te va a estar vigilando así que checa bien antes de hacer alguna de tus bromas. Dile a Thor que lleve 5 dólares extra, los necesitará en la entrada y que si el director Pierce le hace una indirecta a saber algo de "algo" que afirme todo, yo le explicaré después. Cuando vayas a química, no uses los materiales para hacer unas bromas, después de que me gradué, pusieron cámaras en todo el salón y el maestro las ve en el monitor en su escritorio. En educación física no te escondas en los cuartos de limpieza ni en las gradas, el maestro me sacó siempre de todos los escondites habidos y por haber así que sabe muchas artimañas y si se entera de tu apellido, te tendrá más vigilado.

-Hela, todo esto es fascinante, pero en lugar de hacerme sentir seguro por tu reputación, sólo me haces sentir que acabo de ser maldecido por ser tu familiar cercano. ¿Cuál es tu conclusión? ¿Qué me vigilarán más de cerca por vivir contigo?

-Loki, eres muy listo. Tú sabrás que hacer con todo esto, sólo no me decepciones. Suerte mañana.

* * *

Thor no se quiso levantar, su pan se quemó y peor aún su mamá se ofreció a llevarlos a la escuela. Perfecto.

La secundaria Absolom y la preparatoria Bayville estaban a cinco minutos de distancia una de la otra. Al único al que Frigga dejo caminar sólo a su escuela fue a Thor.

Loki cruzó la puerta y encontró un remolino de estudiantes platicando sobre el verano y otros que platicaban sobre su último año de secundaria. Ah, esos serían sus próximos compañeros.

Tratando de no dejar que esos adolescentes de su edad lo tocaran, logro llegar a la dirección, dónde la secretaria, una afable señora llena de canas gracias a los alumnos, repartía documentos y horarios. En medio de todo el desorden general vio a Loki al otro lado de su escritorio.

-Tú debes ser el chico nuevo.

Bueno, a la gente le encanta señalar lo obvio. La mujer debía tener años trabajando en esa escuela, y nunca lo había visto. Claro que era el chico nuevo. Loki no giró los ojos porque eso lo dejaría para cuando conociera a sus compañeros.

-Sí, soy yo.

La secretaria sacó un legajo con su información.

-Tus padres vinieron hace dos semanas a inscribirte, señor...

Cuando leyó el apellido, palideció un poco y volteó a ver a Loki. Se paró con una media sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta del director para avisarle de su llegada.

Loki observaba la escena pasmado, tal vez Hela no estaba tan equivocada. El director salió y lo llamó para que entrara a su oficina. Y cuando paso junto a la secretaria, ella no le sonrió.

"Rayos ¿cómo la estará pasando Thor?"

Y entonces recordó un pequeño detalle. Había olvidado decirle de los 5 dólares.

* * *

La preparatoria Bayville tenía de todo, chicos inteligentes que ganaban concursos para su escuela, chicos ricos que habían sido expulsados de las escuelas privadas o que tenían padres que ya no creían en invertir en la educación de sus críos y chicos deportistas que también ganaban concursos para su escuela. Claro, Odín no tenía ni idea de ese panorama desalentador, según él, estar con chicos normales le daría a Thor el carácter suficiente para madurar y dejar de ser tan caprichoso.

Thor llego a las escaleras de la escuela sin expectativas y sin ganas de destacar ni aprender. Si tenía suficiente suerte, se metería en problemas el primer día y lo enviarían a la escuela militar con su gran amigo Fandral.

No, mejor pasar desapercibido.

Eso hubiera salido a la perfección de no haber sido por la falta de comunicación con Loki. Hubiera salido perfecto si su hermano le hubiera dado el consejo de Hela.

-El dinero.

Un sujeto con barba y chaqueta de cuero se le acercó y detuvo su camino.

Thor lo miró con incredulidad y se rio. En su cara.

-¿Disculpa?

-No seas ridículo y dame los cinco dólares.

Thor le sonrió y trató de sacarle la vuelta. El estudiante (¿en verdad lo era? el sujeto tenía barba) se le volvió a atravesar y los demás adolescentes que presenciaban la escena corrían con rapidez al interior de la escuela, cómo si no quisieran ver más. Eso llamo la atención de Thor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Escucha princesita rica, aquí todos hacen lo que digo, me das el dinero o te atienes a las consecuencias.

Si Loki hubiera estado, le habría advertido que Thor odiaba que le dijeran "princesita" tanto cómo él odiaba que le dijeran renacuajo.

-¿A quién llamas princesita?

-Al único que tengo enfrente Odinson.

Eso lo desubicó, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

-Sabes quién soy.

-Claro, aquí el chisme corre rápido, sobre todo si eres hermano de Hela Odinson. Pero escucha, eso no te da derecho para ser tratado diferente, tarado.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thor se le lanzó y comenzaron a pelear en el piso.

* * *

Al caminar a su locker recién asignado, Loki no dejaba de pensar en el discurso que el director le había dado. En pocas palabras había sido una advertencia que si salía igual o peor que su hermana, no tendría ninguna consideración hacia él. Lo cual dificultaba su camino hacia la fama.

Tan distraído estaba que no vio al grupo de chicos que se acercaban a él. Chocó con ellos y tumbaron sus libros. Loki miró el piso dónde estaban sus pertenencias y luego miro a los sujetos que habían causado todo. Uno de ellos tenía cabello oscuro y lentes de sol, lo cual era estúpido considerando que estaban en el interior de la escuela. Tenía ropa de marca cara, y lo sabía porque su camisa era similar a una de Thor. Tal vez Odín se había equivocado con respecto a la convivencia con chicos normales. El otro usaba lentes y camisa de cuadros y parecía realmente angustiado por lo sucedido, un nerd de seguro. El tercer chico, usaba playera morada y pantalones de mezclilla que parecían haber sido sacados esa mañana del cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, enano.- Comentó el chico de lentes oscuros. Eso también era estúpido, porque prácticamente tenían la misma estatura.

Loki ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. El nerd quiso acercarse a ayudar, pero sus amigos lo jalaron y no lo permitieron. Loki se resignó a ayudarse a sí mismo cuando el cuarto chico del grupo de amigos se inclinó hacia él. Era un rubio, algo delgado y al parecer estaba empezando la pubertad a juzgar por dos granitos que amenazaban con salir en su frente.

Le ayudó a recoger todo y luego le sonrió amablemente.

-Soy Steve, lamento lo que hicieron mis amigos. Tú debes ser el chico nuevo.

Y dale con lo mismo, todos hablando de lo obvio.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

Steve se sonrió. -Rayos, eso fue tonto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Loki.

-Bueno, bienvenido Loki. Disfruta tu primer día. Si quieres sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo, eres bienvenido.

Y luego se alejó. Ni loco aceptaría. Menos con el tonto egocéntrico de lentes al que este Steve llamaba amigo.

Cuando Loki se dio la vuelta para abrir su casillero, notó que una chica de cabello oscuro recogido había observado toda la escena y ahora seguía el camino de Steve mientras se alejaba. Eso le pareció curioso.

Al ver a Loki observarla, se sintió acorralada y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué me miras tonto?

Y se alejó. Después de eso sonó el timbre.

"Yay, hora de conocer a mis compañeros."

* * *

Cuando el director Pierce llamó a Thor para que entrara a la oficina, esperaba todo menos que el responsable de la pelea no pagara por lo que hizo.

-Intento cobrarme por entrar.

El director se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Lo siento Thor. Logan cobrando en la entrada es una tradición.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, mantenemos el orden cómo podemos. Y si esperas encontrar una escuela cómo en la que estabas, lamento decepcionarte, pero no es así. Ahora, iré directo al grano. Para propiciar la obediencia de nuestros estudiantes, tratamos a todos cómo iguales y no tenemos ninguna consideración sobre quiénes son o de quién es familiar ¿está claro?

Esa última frase lo dejo aún más confundido.

-Sí, claro.

-Espero que sepas comportarte a la altura de esta escuela, y aproveches al máximo las oportunidades que se te provean. Déjame comentarte, que la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes son alumnos ejemplares en buenas universidades.

El director Pierce se paró de su silla de cuero y se encaminó a sus repisas llenas de fotos y trofeos.

-Por ejemplo, nuestra ex-alumna Peggy Carter está a punto de graduarse con honores de Oxford. Era compañera de tu hermana, debes haber oído de ella.

Thor negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, otro de nuestros ex-alumnos, Luke, está teniendo una carrera más que prometedora cómo deportista.

Mientras Pierce seguía presumiendo, no dejaba de mostrarle las fotos de su estante.

-Y la lista sigue y sigue. Supongo que tú también sabrás labrarte tu camino Thor.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, el timbre está por sonar.

Antes de que Thor pudiera cruzar la puerta, el director lo llamó una última vez.

-A propósito ¿alguna vez tu hermana te contó de su experiencia aquí?

Thor se extrañó, pero de igual manera contestó. -No, nunca.

Pierce lo miró con escrutinio y luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad sonrió. -Qué lástima. En fin, disfruta tu primer día, Odinson.

* * *

Loki conoció a Sigyn Iwaldidottir en Literatura Universal, que era la primera clase. Y es que por no encontrar el salón, llegó tarde y los únicos lugares solos eran el de Tony Stark (el estúpido de lentes oscuros) y el de una tal Sigyn.

Cuando la maestra pasó lista y escuchó su largo y complejo nombre hizo una mueca de disgusto. Y en su opinión el apellido tan raro no parecía ir con ella, alguien tan normal. Era pelirroja, de cabello lacio, y largo en una trenza. Tenía un lunar justo en el centro de la nariz y traía un lindo vestido rosa floreado con un suéter beige. Su fleco casi cubría sus ojos azules y sus frenos se asomaban cada vez que sonreía, que era demasiado para su gusto.

El suéter le pareció demasiado, él mismo se moría de calor. Ni siquiera el cabello rojo la hacía ver interesante, no como la pelirroja frente a él que tenía un rojo más oscuro y ojos verdes de asesina. Ni cómo la pelirroja pecosa a la cual Tony no dejaba de ver de reojo, ella parecía inteligente y emprendedora, la clase de actitud que Odín quería para su herederos.

Era demasiado infantil, parecía ni siquiera haber dejado la primera infancia. Qué horror. Parecía llena de dulzura, alguien debía decirle que la muerte existía. O tal vez vivir con Hela no le había enseñado buenas cosas.

No cruzó palabra con ella en toda la clase hasta el final. Cuando lo atrapó observando a Tony.

-Si yo fuera tú no me metería con él.

Loki se asustó y la miro indiferente.

-No te entiendo.

-Vi cuando tiró tus libros. Y aunque eres el nuevo, pareces del tipo vengativo.

De pronto sintió que los ojos azules de la pelirroja eran tan transparentes que él se refleja en ella. -¿Qué?

Sigyn se rio un poco y se paró de su asiento cuando sonó el timbre. Luego le extendió la mano. Cuando se movió, Loki percibió aún más su perfume de vainilla.

-Sigyn, no diré mi apellido, pero es un gusto conocerte Loki.

Loki le tomó la mano con recelo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu próxima clase?

Realmente consideró aceptar porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionaba el edificio, pero luego notó que Tony y compañía lo observaban desde la puerta y no dejaban de susurrarse por verlo platicar con Sigyn.

-No, gracias. No es necesario.

Sigyn los miró también y suspiró, algo decepcionada.

-Claro, como quieras.

Mientras Loki la veía alejarse su estómago se revolvió, sintió que se sonrojaba y de pronto lo único que olía su nariz, era el perfume de vainilla.

* * *

Thor conoció a Phil Coulson cuando se perdió para su última clase. Y fue algo aterrador y raro. Coulson era un estudiante de tercer año que estaba parado casualmente en una de las esquinas de los pasillos. ¿Por qué no estaba en clase?

-Eres Odinson.

-Quisiera saber cómo es que todos lo saben.

-Soy Phil, mucho gusto.

Y le extendió la mano. Thor la tomó con recelo y luego miro alrededor.

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón de Historia?

-Claro, te puedo ayudar y también podría ayudarte a sobrevivir en esta escuela.

Thor se rio. -En ese caso, creo que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Y se dio la vuelta. Coulson ni se inmutó y espero a que avanzara un poco.

-Supe que conociste a Logan. ¿Ya le pagaste?

Thor regresó sobre sus pasos visiblemente enojado. -¿Es en serio? Escucha, Phil, no he tenido un gran día, he llegado tarde a la mitad de las clases, comí de pie en la cafetería, fui a un baño que ni siquiera tiene puertas y por poco disuelvo mi mano con cloro en química, así que si pudieras ayudarme sin poner condiciones sería genial.

-Yo sé cómo te puedes deshacer de Logan, porque si no le pagas, hará tu vida de cuadritos.

-¿En serio? Pues él tampoco se salvará de mí.

Cuando Thor salió de la escuela, prácticamente huyó de Logan hasta llegar a la secundaria Absolom, dónde su madre había acordado recogerlos.

* * *

-¿Así que olvidaste decirme que necesitaba cinco dólares?

-Oye, yo no tenía manera de saber que un psicópata te asaltaría al entrar a la escuela, así que cállate.

Thor se sentó en la cama de Loki.

-Desearía poder regresar con mis amigos.

-Vaya, el popular Thor ya no es tan popular ¿o sí?

Cuando Thor lo miró enojado, su hermano se encogió de hombros. -Tú nos metiste en esto, te recuerdo.

-¿Crees que si nos portamos bien y nos enderezamos, padre nos dejará volver?

Loki lo miró pensativo. -Es muy impredecible. A Hela nunca la sacó de la escuela pública.

-Pero Hela nunca se enmendó.

-No somos tan malos ¿o sí Thor? Digo, de los dos tú eres el idiota.

-Loki...

-De acuerdo, tal vez lo reconsidere, si nos portamos bien. Sólo procura pagarle al asesino que te cobra.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Thor, si no lo haces te meterá en más problemas.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿El director también te amenazó indirectamente?

-Conmigo no fue tan indirecto, pero si me preguntó si Hela alguna vez me platicó de sus años de preparatoria.

-Cuando Hela llamó, parecía saber cosas. Dijo que dijeras que sí a todo, y que ella te diría después.

-Pues ya empezamos mal, porque dije que no sabía nada de eso.

Loki le lanzó un cojín.

-¡Thor!

-Eso te pasa por no decirme nada.

-De acuerdo, esta vez pondremos las cosas a nuestro favor, y de ahora en adelante si el director te pregunta algo, di que sí, después averiguamos. Ahora sal de mi cuarto y dame mi cojín.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**De todas las versiones de Sigyn que he leído, me gustan las que son pelirrojas, no sé porque.**

**Por cierto busquen la historia "******No imposible, sólo poco probable" es de las primeras cosas que leí con Sigyn, y la verdad esta uff.****

****Bueno, saludines :)****


	3. De tres en tres

**Hola chicos!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo **

**Disfrutenlo y MARVEL, NADA ME PERTENECE. Así que dejame ser dddd**

* * *

Sentado atrás le dolía ver el esfuerzo que hacía su madre para alegrarles la mañana.

Thor seguía sin querer ir a la escuela y Loki no tenia ánimos de lidiar con su fastidioso hermano. Ni con el positivismo de Frigga. Quería mucho a su madre, pero deseaba que ella dejara de tener esperanzas en sus hijos. ¿Cómo podía ser cruel y malvado con tanto amor cerca?

-¿Ya hicieron algunos amigos?

Thor se sonrió. -Seria mejor preguntar si Loki ya logró que lo golpearan.

Loki pateó el asiento de su hermano. La única ventaja de sentarse atrás.

-O mejor dile a nuestra madre en dónde comiste ayer Thor.

-¡Basta! Compórtense.

-Parece que Thor ya no es tan popular.

-Basta, he dicho. Thor, es normal que te cueste un poco de trabajo convivir con los demás pero cuando vean que eres bueno, divertido...

-Y tonto como ellos.

-¡Loki! Cuando vean que eres un buen chico te amaran igual que Fandral y tus ex-compañeros. Pero recuerda que lo que importa es lo que esta aquí adentro.

Frigga lo tomó de los hombros y Loki y Thor la miraron interrogantes.

-¿Mis músculos?

-Cariño, espero que hoy te vaya bien.

* * *

Cuando Thor llegó a la escuela, vio de lejos cómo Logan seguía cobrando al pie de la puerta.

Un poco resignado a ser cinco dólares más pobre, se acercó a su cobrador.

-¿Vas a volver a oponerte o serás listo y pagarás?

-Sólo te diré que esto es la estupidez más grande que he visto en todos mis años escolares.

Cuando Logan hizo ademán de tomar el dinero, Thor se lo alejo.

-Y no te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

-Cállate y paga princesita.

Thor estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando de la nada otro chico apareció a interponerse entre los dos.

-¡Alto! Alto ahí chicos. Aparentemente mi amigo rubio aquí te iba a dar su dinero.

-¿Amigo rubio?

-Tu cállate ricitos. Logan, no quieres meterte con alguien que no es de tu tamaño. ¡Míralo! Somos de primero.

-Estoy a su altura.

-Dije que te callaras. Es suficiente Logan, toma tu dinero y date por satisfecho, por favor.

Mientras veían a Logan alejarse, Thor seguía con su ceño fruncido.

-No te metas con él, no es un abusivo peligroso. Sólo le gusta el control y tu actitud retadora no ayuda Odinson.

-Sabes mi nombre, todos aquí parecen saberlo.

-Si,bueno cuando eres hermano de una de las peores alumnas en la historia de esta preparatoria, te vuelves famoso. Me llamo Bucky, Bucky Barnes.

Thor tomó su mano aún extrañado.

-Hablas cómo si conocieras a Logan.

-No, sólo he lidiado mucho con tipos abusivos. Mi mejor amigo tiene la costumbre de meterse en problemas, y sus amigos tampoco son buena influencia. Con frecuencia tengo que sacarlo de problemas. Pero ya que él no está aquí ¿qué te parece si ahora te ayudo a ti? Yo te digo cómo no meterte en peleas, y tu...bueno, tu pareces ser bueno para cubrir mi espalda.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada.

Poco después encontraron a otro chico acediado por Logan, Bucky pagó su deuda y a su parecer se veía demasiado ñoño. Con cara de científico para ser honesto.

-A este paso terminaré protegiendo a toda la escuela ¿cómo te llamas genio?

-Hank Pym. Y no necesito protección.

-Cállate ¿quieres que te aceptemos o no?

-¿Para comer cómo Thor cerca del bote de basura? No gracias.

-Escucha chico listo...

Bucky volvió a detener a Thor. -De acuerdo Hank, Thor no tiene mesa, pero yo si. ¿Te parece?

-En ese caso si.

* * *

Loki llegó a su locker y notó que la chica que había observado su encuentro con Tony, ahora estaba en el locker junto al suyo. Ese no era de ella un día antes.

Sin miramientos a pensar que quedarse viendo a los demás es considerado una falta de respeto, Loki no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Y es que ella ya se veía molesta, acomodaba los numerosos libros de sus brazos al locker de manera agresiva y murmurando para sus adentros. Y el sentir los ojos de ese delgaducho encima, fue como echarle gasolina a una fogata.

-¿Qué?

Loki no se dejó intimidar aunque ella era un poco más alta. Una vez que se ve a Hela enojada,se ha visto todo en esta vida.

-Si mal no recuerdo ese no es tu locker.

-Y si mal no recuerdo tu eres Loki. Y nadie quiere compartir locker junto a ti.

-¿Y tu si?

-No, estoy aquí porque la maldita Amora Satine no quiso este locker y le hizo un berrinche al director Morita, y asignaron a la única que no tiene expediente limpio cómo para reclamar.

-Esa eres tú.

Aún más molesta cerró de golpe su locker.

-Que inteligente.

-Entonces no estás en este locker porque aparentemente es el pasillo que más frecuentan los estudiantes y tienes más posibilidades de ver al rubio ese, Steve.

Loki sonrió malévolamente, realmente extrañaba confundir a las personas. Poco a poco vio cómo la sonrisa cinica de su vecina se borraba y cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sería vergüenza, sería enojo, Loki no lo sabia pero lo estaba divirtiendo.

-Eres un Odinson, creéme cuando te digo que nadie quiere tu compañía.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Si nos vamos a insultar, al menos dime tu nombre. Es una falta de respeto que tu si sepas el mío.

Sólo se detuvo y volteo ligeramente la vista a sus espaldas.

-Maria Hill.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Thor no podía dejar de creer su suerte. Haber conocido a Bucky le garantizo comer en una mesa en lugar de junto al bote de la basuara por el resto de su año escolar. Y Hank tal vez podría ayudarle con sus tareas. Eso no estaba tan mal.

-No sé porque se acercaron a ayudarme pero yo no les haré la tarea.

Si, Thor mejor se olvido de hacerse amigo de Hank Pym.

-Vaya, alguien no sabe hacer amigos. Si tanto te molesta vete a comer con Samuel Stern.

Bucky le señaló a un chico, raro en verdad que observaba con paranoia a todos desde su esquina, comiendo en el piso.

-Aunque bueno, si quieren hacer algo de química en equipo estoy abierto a ideas para un grupo de tareas.

-Dios, no. Prefiero reprobar.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a todos aquí?

Thor que no había dicho nada miro extrañado a su nuevo amigo.

-Algunos los conozco porque he estudiado con ellos desde kínder, Samuel por ejemplo. Otros, los conocí ayer. Y a otros, no tengo la menor idea de dónde salieron. Por decir, ese tipo de allá que esta sacando una charola de la basura...ni siquiera parece tener nuestra edad.

Thor y Hank hicieron cara de asco

-¿Qué hay de ti Thor? Todo mundo sabe que tu hermana estudió aqui, pero tu saliste de la nada.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Esto es temporal, mi padre nos mandó a la escuela publica como castigo porque nos arrestaron durante una fiesta pero... En cuanto le demostremos nuestro carácter, volvermos al colegio.

Hank y Bucky compartieron miradas incómodas

-¿Qué piensa tu papá? Esto no es la correccional.

-Ni te vas a codear con pobres o algo así, de todas las escuelas públicas, ésta es una de las más exclusivas, por así decirlo.

-Y aún así no tenemos puertas en los baños.

Thor se sintió un poco avergonzado, tal vez no debió haber abierto la boca.

-Pero oye, eso no significa que no te vayas a divertir aquí.

-Si, te enseñaras a hacer fiestas con poco presupuesto.

-Hank no quise...

-Es broma Thor, tranquilo. Yo me mude aquí por el trabajo de mi padre y tal vez entienda el razonamiento de tu familia, porque suena a lo que haría la mía.

-¿Hay otra cosa que deberíamos saber de ti? ¿Eres igual de tétrico que tu hermana?

-Quiero pensar que no.

* * *

Maria tenia razón, nadie quería sentarse con un Odinson. En clase de historia estaba completamente sólo. Y con cada estudiante que entraba al salón, deseaba con toda el alma que dicho adolescente no decidiera sentarse con él. Pero aún así no dejaba de pensar que se sentiria bien que alguien quisiera acercarse.

A esas alturas de seguro alguna chica linda se estaría sentando junto con Thor, fascinada por sus historias inventadas. Tal vez ese almuerzo Thor se sentó rodeado de estudiantes contándoles cómo una hazaña su aprehensión durante la fiesta a inicios del verano.

Thor siempre era así, popular, simpático y un imán de atención. Prácticamente obtenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Y si esa sombra no era suficiente ahora vivía bajo la sombra de Hela.

Si quería dejar su propia huella, debía esforzarse realmente.

Estaba tan absorto en esto, que no vio cuando la pelirroja recién entrada al salón, fijaba su mirada en la silla vacía junto a Loki.

La vio cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya se acercaba a él. Entre más se cerraba la distancia entre el banco y Sigyn, más olía a perfume de vainilla. Olía a vainilla, a las galletas de almendra que su mamá hacia en navidad, olía a azahar y... Era horrible, porque le estaba revolviendo el estómago. ¿Era el perfume verdad?

Traía un vestido celeste, que acrecentaba la palidez de su piel y el rojo de su cabello lacio, de nuevo recogido en una trenza. Unos lentes de armazón grueso negro que no estaban ahí un día antes, ahora enmarcaban sus ojos transparentes, al igual que su fleco. Alguien debía peinarla porque el cabello era tan lacio que se escurria por todos lados.

Y su eterna sonrisa con brackets.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

Debía contestar. Eso lo sabia. Pero no podía dejar de almacenar detalles sobre ella. Por alguna extraña razón.

En lugar de contestar, Loki trato de verse tranquilo y sensato y asintió de manera solemne.

-¿Ya sabes cómo vengarte de Tony?

Momento, la dejo sentarse. Pero hablar era completamente diferente. Osea...

-Aún no.

Su voz estaba cortante.

-No entiendo porque piensas que me vengaría.

-Todo tu ser grita "quiero parecer misterioso y vengativo" pero creo que escondes un espíritu sólo un poco caótico. Aunque nadie es tan pulcro y organizado a los 14 años.

Los ojos de Sigyn le sonreian a través de sus anteojos. El aumento era grande.

-Podría ser un psicópata. Pareces creer leer a las personas.

-¿Y tu?

Loki sonrió lleno de confianza

-Me considero bastante bueno para ello.

-¿Puedes intentarlo conmigo?

Bueno, eso era cruel. Eso era malo. Se moria por hacer que se callara de una vez, pero seria un precio grande. Tal vez hasta la callarla por el resto de su vida escolar. Bueno, suponiendo que Odin los regresara al colegio, no tendría que lidiar mucho con ella.

¿Y qué importaba realmente?

-Bien Sigyn, tu ropa no parece ser exactamente nueva así que asumo que es heredada ¿tienes una hermana entonces? Ayer no traias lentes y ahora si. Entonces usas lentes de contacto. Pero ayer que los usabas no dejabas de tallarte los ojos, así que supongo estás más cómoda con tus lentes y el armazón. Debe ser una presión por parte de tu hermana para que te veas y sientas mejor. Te gusta sonreír, y los frenos no te detienen de ello, pero cuando estás consciente de tus gestos, te cubres la boca, así que debe ser por comentarios que recibes en tu casa, apostaria de nuevo a tu hermana, debe ser controladora como la mía. Pero no te preocupes, por lo que veo te los quitaran muy pronto. Estoy casi seguro de que te gusta ayudar y la mayor epoca del año en la que tienes "amigos" es en los finales. Se aprovechan de ti constantemente pero te resignas diciendote que eres buena. Tienes pelo en el suéter, tienes un gato y tienes un suéter aún en época de calor, o eres masoquista o eres sensible a los cambios de temperatura de interiores a exteriores. Debes tener alergias si eres tan sensible, pero no a los animales, al polen de seguro. No se que más decirte Sigyn, pero tal vez sea suficiente.

Sigyn lo miraba pasmada y algo sonrojada.

-Te equivocaste en algo

Su voz sonaba tan tímida, que fue como una apuñalada para Loki. Esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿Ah si?

-El pelo es de un perro. Y mi hermana no es la única que odia mi sonrisa. Yo también la odio.

Sigyn, a satisfacción de Loki, no volvió a decir nada y cuando sono el timbre, se fue sin despedirse.

¿Satisfaccion? Quería sentir satisfacción, porque lo que sentía no estaba divirtiendolo.

* * *

Coulson volvió a aparecerse, pero esta vez al trío nuevo de amigos. Y con una oferta.

-¿Programa de qué?

-Tutores, ustedes se inscriben y se les asigna un alumno mayor que los ayudara en materias y otras cosas. Y creánme, con el carácter falto de diplomacia de Thor, no llegarán muy lejos.

Thor ya iba a reclamar pero Bucky lo detuvo con un codazo. Realmente Thor necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas

-En eso creo que estamos de acuerdo.

-Pero es la preparatoria, estás exagerando todo. Ni siquiera te conocemos

-Y yo no sé porque te interesa tanto ayudarme.

Coulson, siempre serio, siempre prudente, sólo sonrió.

-No es nada personal Thor, pero creo que tu camino aquí no será fácil, quiero ayudarte.

-No le tengo miedo a enfrentar lo que venga.

Hank y Bucky giraron los ojos. Si, el rubio estaba ansioso por demostrar quién era. Típico.

-Es mi última oferta. Los ayudaré a evitarse problemas.

Los tres negaron al unísono, y Coulson, paciente como era, lo aceptó.

Ya volverian, todos volvian al final.

* * *

Loki no tenia ganas ya de lidiar con nada. Deseaba que alguien incendiara la escuela desde algún salón de química. Deseaba evaporarse y que nadie preguntara por él nunca más. Ya estaba harto de la escuela, de Thor (porque todo era su culpa) y de todos los adolescentes bobos que chocaban con él por los pasillos.

Chocaban por los pasillos, y a Loki le valía realmente si causaba que alguno tumbara sus libros por él. Su día sería mejor si se los hubiera tirado al tal Tony.

O a María.

¿Y qué tal a esa rubia estirada que se acercaba a él? En su camino.

Con el celular en su mano y los ojos en el aparato.

El choque fue inminente y para Loki fue algo así como un accidente en cámara lenta. Sabía lo que pasaría y sabía que podía evitarlo. También sabía que quería hacerlo.

Probablemente si hubiera sabido quién era la chica se habría detenido.

La rubia cayó al piso con el celular en la mano, la bolsa en el piso y una cara de indignación e incredulidad a Loki, quien también había caído al piso.

Loki se paró y entonces notó que todos los estudiantes que observaban la escena miraban asustados el suceso y algunos desaparecieron.

-¿Disculpa?

La chica le espeto desde el piso como si le reclamara la ayuda.

-¿No vas a ayudarme grosero?

Ah, una sospecha surgió en su cabeza y un nombre comenzó a registrarse junto a una identidad y una cara en el archivo de su cerebro.

-Tu eres la que iba distraída.

Los estudiantes soltaron una exclamación de asombro y luego siguieron unos murmullos.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Loki sabia, pero se encogio de hombros. Su día estaba mejorando.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Cada vez más molesta, recogió su bolsa y se paro enfrentando a Loki.

-Escucha renacuajo, sólo porque seas el chico nuevo y un Odinson no significa que seas alguien.

Escuchar que lo llamaba renacuajo hizo que la odiara profundamente. Muy profundamente.

-Pues cuando me dijeron que Amora Satine no se quería codear con gente como yo me imaginaba a alguien más sofisticada. No a una rubia de 14 años pretendiendo ser más grande y con una bolsa pirata.

El silencio fue absoluto. Sobre todo el de Amora. Se sentía tan bien ser el centro de atención. Se imagino avanzando en la escala social para desplazar a Amora y tomar el control de la secundaria aunque fuera por un año.

Amora, ignorando su triunfante sonrisa, y llena de ira contenida se le acercó lentamente hasta tenerlo a su nivel.

(Decir que estaban al mismo nivel de estatura seria más un cumplido para Loki, ya que Amora era un poco más alta. Como todo mundo sabe, hay una edad juvenil en la que las mujeres son levemente más altas y Loki llevaba un tiempo estancado en esa época.)

-Púdrete.

-Sería lo mejor que podría pasar, porque la verdad estoy harto de la vida.

Amora dio un pisotón en el piso y se marcho sin decir más.


	4. TGIF

**holis chicos!**

**aqui hay otro capítulo :) disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Todo parecia ir perfecto. Thor tenia una mesa dónde sentarse, Logan no se metía con él, tenía a Bucky para divertirse en Historia Universal y a Hank para explicarle cosas, aunque a veces su compañero no estuviera de humor. Todo iba bien hasta el final de la semana...

Thor debía encontrar un taller.

Un taller extracurricular, algo que satisfaciera sus gustos y lo preparara en otra cosa que no fuera lo académico. Pero el problema era que Thor no tenia un hobby. Le gustaba el futbol americano, pero las pruebas eran en dos semanas y el estar en un equipo no te exentaba del taller. (A menos que fueras porrista, Bucky incluso considero ser animador)

-Yo voto por el club de ciencias, van a un concurso estatal cada año.

Después de recibir una mirada penetrante, Hank guardo silencio.

-Aún no estamos desesperados. No seamos drásticos Hank.

No estaban faltos de opciones en realidad. Había ajedrez, cocina, carpintería, teatro, musica, debate, etc

A Thor le sorprendió que para ser una escuela publica tenían muchas cosas buenas, claro si no se contaba el hecho de que la mayoria de los baños no tenían puerta.

Pero el punto es que nada les llamaba la atención.

-¿Puedo darles un consejo?

Phil Coulson apareció detrás de ellos de la nada. A veces dudaban que fuera un estudiante, no sabían en que salon tomaba clases y siempre llegaba sin avisar.

-No gracias.

-Yo he hecho esto tres años seguidos, podria aconsejarles un poco.

Bucky iba a aceptar cuando Hank lo detuvo. Pym tenia una especie de resistencia a recibir ayuda. Probablemente porque el desprendimiento a sus padres lo hacia algo independiente.

-No es necesario. Ya tenemos un club, estábamos a punto de inscribirnos.

-¿En serio?

Hank !e dio un codazo a Bucky para que se callara.

-Si, justo en este.

Thor arranco una hoja del corcho donde estaban las listas y se la mostró a Phil.

-¿El de cocina?

-¿Qué?

Pero siguieron con su farsa. Hank insistió y los chicos se inscribieron al taller de cocina. Cuando Melinda May se enteró, cuestiono a Phil por qué seguia insistiendo en ayudarlos.

-¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes?

-Siempre regresan May, siempre necesitan ayuda.

Ese viernes, una estufa exploto y los responsables...

Phil los conocía muy bien.

* * *

El viernes llego como un breve alivio para Loki.

Era el término de su primer semana de clases. Y significaba un pequeño descanso de la horrible generación con la que estudiaba.

Eran todo un caso, empezando por el rubio asmático. Steve era un genio para la historia pero en educación física, incluso era peor que Loki.

Luego estaba Natasha, pelirroja y peligrosa. Sus ojos verdes parecían dagas esperando ser lanzadas a una inocente victima.

María Hill no dejaba de insultarlo cada que podía y parecia estar muy amargada con la vida como para tener sólo 14 años.

Clint Barton y Darcy Lewis eran lo que se conoce cómo parásitos. Siempre sentados con alguien que les hiciera los trabajos mientras ellos se dedicaban a malgastar el oxigeno de nuestro planeta.

Y como si tener el ego y el dramatismo de Amora no fuera suficiente, Tony Stark se llevaba el premio. Un narcisista puro. Cuando Loki se quejo de él en una ocasion, Frigga le dijo que lo que criticamos de los demás son las cosas que no nos gustan de nosotros. Loki se enojo al escuchar eso.

Pero aún así, gracias a todo lo que compone el universo, Loki no se había topado con Tony hasta ese viernes.

Frigga aceptó nada convencida, dejar a Loki una cuadra antes de la escuela.

Y cuando entró a la escuela de nuevo topo con él en el pasillo.

-Parece que Odinson necesita lentes.

-Al menos yo usaría unos que dejaran pasar la luz a mis ojos.

Loki respondió inexpresivamente y cuando Tony se quitó los lentes dramáticamente, él no se inmuto ni un poco.

-Te crees muy gracioso, pavonenandote por ahí como el hermano de Hela, pero tu no eres nadie.

-Creeme cuando te digo que lo que hago, o haré, no lo hago por aprenderlo de Hela. Lo hago por mi cuenta.

Tony le sonrió y se alejo. Cuando paso frente a su amigo Clint le susurró la palabra que más odiaba.

-Renacuajo.

Loki tenso todo su cuerpo. El renacuajo era Stark.

Más tarde, un locker exploto después del almuerzo. Su contenido incluia el puré de manzana que supuestamente era comestible y que llevaba dos días almacenado en el refrigerador de la escuela.

Fue muy divertido. Y lo mejor de todo, las cámaras junto al locker de Tony no funcionaban.

* * *

-Creo que es más que claro que cocina no es lo nuestro.

-Vaya. Denle una medalla a Thor.

-Y yo creo que ya sabemos que hacer al respecto.

Hank y Thor miraron a Bucky con recelo. Claro que sabían a que se refería, sólo que no querían admitirlo.

-Oigan, él parece saber lo que hacen, y yo no quiero que me expulsen por daños a la propiedad o algo peor.

-Bucky...

-¡Yo no voy a pedirle ayuda! Ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

-Hank ¿tienes una mejor idea? Yo no entrare al tonto club de ciencias.

-Yo tampoco, pero es sospechoso su insistencia en ayudarnos.

Bucky giró los ojos, visiblemente fastidiado y se dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A inscribirme a la lista de tutores...y a preguntar al director si debo pagar la estufa.

* * *

-Escuche que él colocó la bomba en el locker de Tony Stark.

-Estás loco, sólo porque Tony lo acusa no significa que sea él. Odinson sólo tiene cara de emo.

Tratando de concentrarse en el baño, Loki escuchaba rumores. No, no estaba usando el baño, sólo se había tomado un momento para esconderse.

En parte porque estaba harto de las miradas penetrantes de Tony y en parte porque el director comenzaba a sospechar y probablemente lo buscaria para interrogarlo.

Pero no esperaba que su fama hubiera crecido un poco. Y luego de saborear su triunfo, se encargaria del tipo que lo subestimaba.

-No lo creo. ¿Viste cómo encaro a Amora? Yo no me acercaria si fuera tú. De seguro Tony lo molesto de alguna manera. Sabes cómo es.

Loki sonrió triunfante, mientras oia como los otros estudiantes comenzaban a temerle.

-Y eso que no supiste lo que le dijo a Sigyn.

Su corazón se detuvo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que le dijo?

-La humillo, la psicoanalizo, no se que más pasó, porque Darcy fue la que me contó pero fue feo.

Loki trató de ignorar la puñalada en su estómago. Eso era lo que quería, ser considerado cruel, y lo había logrado ¿verdad?

-Si se atrevió a molestar a Sigyn...debe ser cruel.

Auch.

De pronto las palabras de Maria volvian a su cabeza.

_"Nadie quiere estar con un Odinson."_

Mejor aún.

* * *

-Si dejaras de sonreír y nos ayudaras ¿Seria mucho pedir?

Coulson los miraba con satisfacción. Siempre tenia razón.

-Sólo saboreo el momento.

Los chicos estaban llenos de incertidumbre.

-¿Y cuando terminas?

-Bien chicos, hay algo que tienen que entender: me importa más su desempeño académico pero también los ayudare a no sucumbir ante las amenazas escolares.

-¿Que?

-Si me hacen caso, saldrán casi ilesos.

-No sé si lo entiendas, pero yo entre en esta escuela para evitar problemas.

Coulson le sonrió a Thor. Y colocó una libreta vieja en la mesa donde estaban.

La libreta estaba desgastada por el uso y varios post-its se asomaban por las orillas y las tapas estaban a punto de caerse.

-Este es el manual de supervivencia para la preparatoria.

-¿Cómo el manual de Ned?

Coulson permaneció en silencio ante la interrupción de Bucky.

-¿Qué?

-Es un programa de televisión, donde te dicen que consejos sigue Ned para sobrevivir en la escuela. ¿No lo conoces?

Phil los miro confundidos, porque al parecer, Thor y Hank sabían a que se refería su amigo.

-No...no tenia idea, pero esto es más antiguo. Como sea, me fue heredado por una antigua estudiante de aquí, a decir verdad era compañera de tu hermana Thor. Ella fue mi tutora un año y recopilo todas sus experiencias en una especie de reglamento o manual. También tiene algunas colaboraciones mías. Pero algo deben saber, nadie debe tener conocimiento de esto.

-Pero saberlo ayudaría a otros alumnos...

-No.

Coulson contestó tan enérgico que los chicos se estremecieron.

-El director esta completamente en contra de esto y si llegara a averiguarlo, nos iría mal a todos. La persona que lo escribió estableció esa regla y queremos que siga así.

-¿Queremos?

-Luego conocerán a May.

-Entonces, si una alumna lo realizó y el director está en contra, supongo que siempre ha sabido de esto.

Phil le asintió a Thor.

-Digamos que el director Pierce no estaba tan de acuerdo con Peggy y le hizo batallar en ésta escuela.

Era la segunda vez que Thor escuchaba ese nombre en la semana pero le resonaba de días más pasados, días en los que Hela seguía rondando los pasillos de la casa...

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado que el director esconda cosas?

Ni siquiera pensó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Bucky y Hank lo miraron sorprendidos. Y Phil parecia mostrar que ya esperaba esa pregunta.

-Hela sabia cosas. Yo no sé cuáles, pero las sabía. Si quieres enterarte, preguntale a ella. Entonces ¿quieren mi ayuda?

Al director le pareció buena idea que los chicos pidieran un tutor. Lo que no le agradaba tanto era que ese tutor fuera Phil. Y tampoco le agradaba la sonrisa rebosante de seguridad de Thor que no parecia borrarse ante su mirada recelosa.

* * *

Loki pensaba en lo que haría para mejorar su reputación. Ya tenia atención, pero había algunos incrédulos.

Tal vez si se metia con algún maestro, seria más admirado.

Tal vez...

-Tal vez si los alumnos no fueron unos desgraciados...

Detrás de él, Tony se acercaba intentando llamar su atención.

Si Loki tenia suerte, Frigga llegaría antes de que Stark terminara de bajar la escalera.

Loki no tuvo suerte.

-...no tendríamos que soportar esta clase de aberraciones.

-Vaya, usaste una palabra con más de 12 letras. En serio eres el genio que dicen que eres.

-Escucharme pequeño monstruo, no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas de que fuiste tú. Y a pesar de que me maravilla cómo lo hiciste, no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Me parece justo. No esperaba menos de ti.

Tony sintió que le hervia la sangre al ver la sonrisa de su contrincante. Él no estaba para bromitas de mal gusto. Pero a Odinson no parecia molestarle en lo más absoluto.

Una limosina negra con vidrios polarizados se acercó y Tony pareció desistir de sus amenazas.

-Te veo luego Odinson.

Mientras esperaba a que Thor llegara cómo habían acordado con su madre, Loki no dejaba de pensar en mil maneras en las que podría acabar con el odioso millonario.


	5. Trofeos para fracasados

**Aqui está su siguiente capítulo chicos! Gracias por sus reviews, son parte de mi motivación wuwu**

**Y disfruten Endgame, si no muero en la función, nos leemos luego...**

* * *

Durante el sábado, Loki pensaba en que podría hacer a continuación cuando Thor entró a su cuarto.

-El director esconde algo. Y Hela sabe.

Su hermano no lo miró, sólo siguió con los ojos perdidos en el escritorio de su cuarto.

-Loki, el director miente.

Finalmente volteo hacia Thor.

-¿Y?

-¿Como que _y_? ¿Se supone que eso sea normal?

-Thor, tenemos una hermana psicópata. Hay cosas en nuestras vidas que ya deberían ser normales. Si quieres saber algo, ella dijo que hablaria contigo, y sabes que ella es la que llama, no nosotros. Si le marcas, te ignorara.

-Cómo tú lo haces ahora...

-No te ignoro. Simplemente no es mi problema. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Thor, Loki!

Ambos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar el grito de su padre.

-¿Esas cosas importantes? ¿Ahora que hiciste?

-¿Yo? ¿Que habrás hecho tú?

Aún acusandose el uno al otro con murmullos y codazos bajaron al estudio de su padre. Sentado en su escritorio con cara de verdadero enfado los observaba en silencio, probablemente tratando de hacerlos sentir inferiores, y aunque Hela siempre les advertia de ello, los chicos seguían intimidandose.

-Ayer en la tarde recibí unas llamadas, de las cuales no les pude hablar por mis responsabilidades. Porque si creen que dejo pasar el tiempo sentado, no es cierto. Tengo una compañía que guiar y ustedes no son exactamente de ayuda.

El padre arqueo una ceja para ver cual de sus hijos admitia sus delitos primero. Ninguno lo hizo.

-Bien, recibí llamadas de sus escuelas. Deben saber por qué.

Thor volteo dramáticamente a su hermano, lo que lo fastidio mucho.

-¿Por qué asumes lo peor de mí?

-Thor ¿cuando planeabas decirme que habias explotado una estufa?

Su hijo mayor soltó un gran suspiro. -Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso. ¿Hay algo más que deba preocuparme?

Loki trataba de no reír ¿cómo rayos exploto la estufa?

-No, padre. Fue un accidente, lo juro. No sabíamos a que temperatura precalentar el horno y pues...

Con un gesto detuvo su explicación. -Muy bien, te creo. La próxima vez que algo de esa magnitud suceda en la escuela, hazme el favor de decirme. ¿Entendido?

Aunque Thor parecia querer quedarse a escuchar lo que había hecho Loki, su padre no lo permitió y lo mandó a hacer... lo que fuera que hicieran los adolescentes. No es cómo si realmente fuera un padre involucrado, siendo honestos.

-Hijo.

Loki lo miró con cierta curiosidad fingida.

-Apenas ha pasado una semana y me entero de algo alarmante. Me dicen que un compañero tuyo que ha mostrado algo de hostilidad hacia ti sufrió un accidente ayer.

-¿Cual de todos? Porque te he de decir que más de la mitad de mis compañeros no son amistosos.

Odin sonrió cinicamente. -Loki, hijo mío. Tienes un don para causar impacto por donde pasas. Dime ¿recuerdas a los Stark? Alguna vez traté con ese empresario. De haber sabido que su hijo estudiaba en...-

Su padre se interrumpió y miró a Loki para ver si se delataba. Pero Loki parecía aprender aún mejor todas las mañas de Hela.

-Exploto el casillero, Loki.

-Dijiste que fue un accidente.

-Así es.

-¿Y?

-Tu dime hijo, ¿hay algo que debiera saber?

Loki fingio indignación (¿era realmente fingida? Porque siempre sentía que con él nada era precisamente justo...) y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Es en serio? Te informan que los alumnos me molestan ¿y a ti te preocupa más el hecho de que soy sospechoso solo porque soy víctima?

-Loki...

-¡No! No soy el único al que molesta ese tal Tony. Dile eso al director.

Loki se dio media vuelta y su padre dijo una última cosa.

-Loki, si vuelvo a enterarme de una jugada tuya, ya no será la escuela pública, sino la militar.

Ignorando toda amenaza, se dirigió a su cuarto donde Thor lo esperaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-El casillero de un chico hostigoso exploto con comida.

-¿Y fuiste tu?

Su hermano menor sólo lo miró con indiferencia.

-Oh...

* * *

El lunes, que llegó muy rápido en la opinión de Loki, poco falto para que su madre lo llevara a la puerta de la mano.

-Hijo...

-Ya sé que vas a decir. No voy a causar problemas, no tengo ideas suicidas, no traigo explosivos conmigo, no necesito psiquiatra o psicólogo y no lástimare a nadie.

Frigga le sonrió algo triste. -Te equivocas, sólo quería decir que si alguien te molesta, puedes decirmelo. Es bueno tener alguien que te escuche siempre sin importar que.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Pero no le diría nada. Y no porque no confiara en ella o no la amara. Sino porque su espíritu caótico le decía que la justicia escolar no era suficiente para alguien cómo Tony Stark. Ese tipo de personas necesitan otro escarmiento.

Loki sería el que lo aplicara.

* * *

-Debería checar mi casillero antes de que también explote.

Loki sonrió malévolamente al escuchar a Maria y cerró su locker.

-No lo sé Maria, ¿hay algo que hayas hecho cómo para merecerlo?

Su compañera abrió el suyo y saco sus libros.

-Bueno, depende del criterio del que juzga. Osea que depende de si te agrado o no.

-¿Por qué asumes que fui yo? Tony me acusa porque su conciencia lo ataca, pero por lo que oí, hay mucha gente que odia su "carisma."

-Debo admitir que fue gracioso. No sé como no se me ocurrió.

-Vaya, alguien comparte mi sentido del humor.

Estaba sorprendido porque era la primera persona que parecia estar de su lado y porque era la primera palabra amable (o menos desagradable) en lo que llevaba de conocerla.

-En algo tienes razón, no todos quieren a Tony. Pero yo ya tengo tantas advertencias que...

Maria se interrumpió y cuando lo miró a los ojos, Loki notó que su labio estaba partido. Recuperandose de un golpe.

Ella pareció darse cuenta que lo había notado y bajo la mirada.

-En fin, que sufras en tu segunda semana Odinson.

Y se marchó sin nada más que decir.

* * *

Para Loki toda la escuela era un suplicio. Pero las peores materias eran Historia y Literatura. No sólo por la incompetencia del maestro para hablar de las obras maestras o por la indiferencia de sus compañeros sobre los eventos del pasado. Eran de las peores porque Sigyn estaba estancada a compartir asiento con él el resto del año. Y su silencio era insoportable.

Desde su ultima conversación no habían hablado. Era como recibir cachetadas con guante blanco todo el tiempo.

Cada que soltaba un suspiro o un respingo, Loki creía que iba a decir algo.

Un 70% de él estaba listo para callarla en cuanto dijera algo, pero el 30% restante estaba dispuesto a seguirle la conversación. Porque, sin contar a Maria, era la única persona que se atrevió a hablarle.

Ese lunes, se preparaba para otra hora de tensión, hasta que Sigyn llego con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Odinson.

Loki la miro asustado. Estaba...¿feliz?

-Así que, ya te vengaste. El puré fue gracioso y no hablemos de la cosa verde que parecia ser brócoli. Escuché que Tony es alérgico al brócoli, no crei que fueras capaz de jugarte el todo por el todo. Pero fue bueno.

Luego lo miró con los enormes lentes de botella.

-¿Crees que fui yo?

-No lo creo. **Yo sé** que fuiste tu.

-¿De nuevo te crees capaz de leer a las personas?

Sigyn se sonrojo un poco. -No, pero yo vi cuando saliste de la cocina.

Antes de que Loki pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el profesor entró y dio por comenzada la clase.

Fueron los 40 minutos más largos de su vida. Mientras oía al maestro hablar de la Iliada, su mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo era posible que lo hubiera visto. Había sido precavido. Escogió la hora del almuerzo porque las cocineras servian personalmente la comida. No había nadie cuando entró.

-¿Cómo?

Su murmullo le quitó a Sigyn el sueño que el aburrimiento le estaba provocando.

Y luego sonrió cuando entendió la pregunta.

-¿Cómo qué, Loki?

¿En serio? Así que ahora quería hacerse la graciosa con él.

-Tu sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Tony (no la atrajeron, el chico rico ya lo vigilaba con enojo) y del maestro que detuvo su verborrea.

-Odinson ¿algo que agregar?

El timbre sono y Loki aún en shock no pudo detener a la pelirroja que escapaba de su lado.

* * *

Durante la hora del receso busco a Sigyn por todos lados y no la encontró. Cuando se rindió, porque era obvio que no estaba ahí (había al menos como 5 pelirrojas en toda la escuela, pero Sigyn era mucho más pálida que las demás) se dedicó a buscar cómo demonios Sigyn se había dado cuenta. Todos estaban comiendo. No había cámaras en la cocina y la única entrada a ella no era por el comedor sino por un pasillo exterior. Si Sigyn lo vio, debió haber estado en la cocina y no en el pasillo, la hubiera notado.

Ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que obtenia de los estudiantes que almorzaban, se dirigió al pasillo para investigar la cocina. Estaba tan enojado con su falla garrafal que no notó la diversidad de gente que lo observaba.

Una niña con cabello castaño rojizo que lo miraba con la admiración que usualmente conduce a un enamoramiento puberto...

Y los cuatro pares de ojos que seguían sus movimientos para tomar ventaja. Unos tenían lentes y dudaban de lo que estaban a punto de ver. Y otro de los pares eran color café y tenían el brillo de la venganza en ellos.

* * *

Sigyn huyó de Literatura para evitar el interrogatorio. Porque Loki sabria inmediatamente lo mala que era para mentir y lo mala que era para defenderse. Y si le decía la razón por la que descubrió el secreto, se habría burlado.

Sigyn usualmente iba a la cocina a tratar de ayudar en lo que se pudiera. Obviamente nunca se lo permitian, pero cómo la chica no tenía amigos, y tenia unos enormes ojos tan faltos de malicia, las encargadas dejaban que se sentara a comer ahí. Todo en completo secreto. Loki se habría burlado de eso, de seguro. Y habría sido una confirmación de lo que le había dicho durante su primera conversación.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, y lo vio entrar, hizo lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió: se escabulló antes que pudiera verla. Si tenia suerte llegaría a la cocina tomar su comida antes de que Loki decidiera buscarla en las gradas o en las bancas exteriores.

Decidió comer en otro lugar por primera vez, no tenia ganas de estar en la cocina. Cuando caminaba hacia el pasillo trasero de la cocina escuchó unas voces adelante de ella, cerca del vitral de trofeos.

-¿Asi lo hiciste? Te metiste a la cocina cuando todos comían.

Sigyn se detuvo en seco y se asomo detrás de una pared.

-Y está es tu manera de solucionar algo, acorralar a tu contrincante con tus amigos y golpearlo. Un poco primitivo para mi gusto.

Loki estaba parado frente a Clint, Steve, Bruce y un muy enojado Tony Stark.

Bruce detuvo a su mejor amigo antes de que quisiera ponerle las manos encima.

-Nadie quiere pelear Loki, Tony viene a arreglar las cosas.

Sigyn sonrió tras su escondite, Steve siempre trataba de resolver primero con una advertencia y cuando eso no tenia resultado, se lanzaba al ataque sin importar que tan grandes fueran sus oponentes.

-¡Yo no vine a arreglar nada!

-Y si crees que golpear es primitivo...quisiera verte hacerlo.

Clint tomó el brazo de Loki pero para su sorpresa, el chico se dio una vuelta y logró doblarle el brazo para aplicarle una llave. Sigyn reprimió un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Tony dio un paso atrás junto con Bruce. Steve estaba muy sorprendido y no sabia que hacer.

-¡Auch!

-Tengo dos hermanos mayores, genios. Y miden más que yo.

Loki soltó a Clint.

-Ustedes no parecen saber como hacer esto. ¿Para que pelear fisicamente si lo puedes hacer con intelecto?

Tony monto en cólera y se le lanzó a su enemigo (aunque propiamente no eran enemigos oficiales, Tony decía que su enemigo acérrimo era el hijo del dueño de industrias Hammer: Justin Hammer) y lo tumbó al piso.

Después siguió Steve que trataba de separarlos y que recibió un puñetazo, no de Loki sino de su amigo Tony.

-¡Oye!

Clint que hasta entonces había participado gritando para apoyar a Tony, relevo a Steve tratando se sujetar a Loki para que su amigo pudiera golpearlo a gusto. Pero Loki era habilidoso, con tantos años escapando de los abrazos de Thor no se podía esperar menos de él en realidad.

Muy pronto todos los chicos estaban golpeandose y Bruce miraba con pánico y algo de enojo la escena. Porque siempre hacían esto, siempre lo metian en problemas y terminaba con un ojo morado o algún labio partido. Cuando Bucky se graduó y entró a la preparatoria fue peor, porque significaba que ya no tenían un guardaespaldas mayor que los cuidara de las tonterías que hacían, sobretodo las de Steve.

-¡Oigan, ya basta! ¡Voy a cambiar de amigos después de esto!

Sigyn podía detenerlos, podía aparecer de la nada y detener con su voz cualquier cosa, pero...

Sacó su teléfono y grabó todo. TODO.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Ya bas -!

Bruce no vio el puñetazo de Tony que fue directo hacia él y que lo lanzó al vitral de trofeos.

El vidrio llenó el piso y todas las repisas con los premios históricos cayeron sobre Bruce, cuasandole varios moretones y cortes finos en todas partes.

Lo más impresionante era la cara de los chicos al ver a su amigo ahí tirado.

Steve tenia sujetado a Loki del cuello de su playera, y aunque a Loki le sangraba la nariz, nada de eso importó al ver a Bruce en el suelo. Rodeado de trofeos abollados y algunos completamente arruinados.

De pronto las palabras de su **amoroso** padre retumbaron en su cabeza.

_"Loki, si vuelvo a enterarme de una jugada tuya, ya no será la escuela pública, sino la militar."_

-Oh por Dios...

-¡Corran!

Sigyn guardó el video. Y de pronto sintió que se le iba el hambre.


	6. Cuatro pubertos y un renacuajo

**Hola a todos! amé sus reviews, y eso es decir poco jaja**

**fui a la premiere de Endgame, y no sé si decir si fue bonito o horrible cerrar tantos ciclos. Y quiero escribir tantaaas cosas, pero por alguna razón, sólo esto me fluye jaja**

**bueeeno, dado a los acontecimientos pasados, esto se concentrará un poco más en Loki, aunque no dejé olvidado al pequeño Thor.**

**Y les incluyó una vista general de la generación que tiene que soportar nuestro Loki.**

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos mataran!

Bruce estaba sentado en el piso de los baños mientras Tony le limpiaba la nariz y Steve hacía lo mismo con Loki.

-Si bueno, se lo merecen por meterse conmigo.

Steve le hubiera dado un puñetazo de no haber sido porque la nariz ya casi dejaba de sangrar. Y eso arruinaría su labor.

-Tú no debiste explotar mi casillero en primer lugar.

-¿Realmente lo hice?

-¡Ya cállate Rocky!

Loki volteo con desagrado hacia Clint.

-Podría enojarme, pero no me sorprende que tu pequeño cerebro no pueda retener mi nombre.

Steve tumbo a Clint al suelo cuando quiso agredirlo.

-¡Lo defiendes!

-¡No! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es detener una nariz sangrando? Déjalo en paz. Lo que hay que hacer es pensar que vamos a decir, porque de seguro alguien ya notó nuestra ausencia o el vitral en el piso.

-Algo es obvio, nuestros padres nos matarán si se enteran...

-Vaya, este chico es un genio.

-Loki, en serio ya cállate. Tal vez si decimos que fue un accidente, el director no se enojara tanto.

-Si claro, Steve. Porque es completamente normal que Tony me empuje en los pasil- ¡Auch, Tony!

Su mejor amigo le lastimo un poco la nariz con el papel mojado con el que lo curaba.

-De mí no van a estar hablando, Bruce. Yo digo que culpemos al verdadero responsable ¿verdad Loki? Si no hubiera sido por ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Sí, que el renacuajo pague.

Loki se tragó el enojo y alejo a Steve con un leve empujón de su mano. No podía dejar que ellos lo acusaran, últimamente su padre parecía muy propenso a cumplir lo que decía. No podía dejar de escuchar sus amenazas en la cabeza mientras se le ocurría que decirle a esa bola de alumnos asustados... Tal vez su estado de ánimo haría más fácil la manipulación.

-Escuchen chicos, están molestos y preocupados. Yo también, no son los únicos que llevaran un castigo con esto. Así que les propongo algo mejor. Acusemos a Tony, esto se pudo quedar en una guerra personal entre él y yo, pero no, decidió envolverlos a todos ¿Qué no lo ven? Además él fue el que empujó a Bruce, y él tiene dinero para pagar el vitral, apuesto a que sus...

-¡Ya cállate Odinson! No me acusaran a mí.

Tony estaba 100% seguro de la fidelidad de sus amigos.

-Bueno... Tiene algo de razón.

El primero que lo traiciono fue Clint, la verdad no le sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Tiene razón Tony ¿sabes lo que me hará Barney si se entera? ¡Es nada comparado con lo que dirá papá! Y no querrán que pague un mueble. No puedo darles otra preocupación.

-Mi papá terminara por enviarme a ese colegio militar...

Cuando Loki escucho a Steve, se calmó un poco más. Si Odín si decidía enviarlo, tal vez conseguiría un compañero.

-Y mi papá hará que deje de juntarme con ustedes. ¿Quieres eso Tony?

Más que la traición, le dolía la idea de poder perder a su mejor amigo.

Loki observó como las facciones de Tony se iban suavizando poco a poco, parecía estar dispuesto a perder por sus amigos, vaya lealtad...

Por eso él evitaba las amistades.

Ya se sentía librado de cualquier problema, hasta que Clint abrió la bocota.

-¡A parte tu nunca te sacrificas! Ya es hora de que hagas algo por nosotros.

-¡Yo soy quien deja que entres a mi cocina para robarte todo lo del refrigerador!

Bueno, eran unos tontos.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entraron Natasha y Maria riéndose cómo si nada.

Cuando vieron a los chicos, se quedaron en shock.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola Natasha.

Clint le sonrió y la saludó con su mano en un gesto un poco tonto.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¡Es el baño de hombres!

-¿Estás seguro?

Claro que era el baño de hombres, pero a Natasha le encantaba confundir gente.

Maria, siendo la observadora que era, notó las manchas de sangre en las ropas de sus compañeros. A parte de que Bruce estaba en el piso.

-¿Por qué tiene sangre?

Loki la miro indignado al sentirse señalado, pero nada pudo decir porque Steve lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo empujó a uno de los baños.

-¿Quién?

-De acuerdo hagamos un trato. Ustedes no dicen que nos vieron aquí y nosotras no decimos que los encontramos limpiándose los golpes. ¿Está bien?

Los chicos asintieron, y cuando estaban a punto de irse, Loki salió de su escondite y las llamó por última vez.

-¿Vieron algún desastre camino acá?

Maria y Natasha voltearon a verse confundidas.

-¿Debíamos ver algo?

-No, adiós.

Tony las empujó y cerró la puerta tras ellas, ignorando sus protestas.

Luego se volvió a Loki más enojado.

-¿Que intentas? ¿Qué sospechen?

-Ya sé que podemos hacer.

Bruce se paró del piso como un resorte y le sonrió a sus amigos.

-Podemos hacer un trato entre nosotros. No diremos nada, ni nosotros ni Loki. Será cómo protegernos.

Sí, claro. Loki no confiaba en ellos. ¿Que no lo acababan de golpear?

-Me parece bien, el único en el que no confió es en el renacuajo. ¿Cómo sé que no nos va a inculpar?

-No lo sabemos. ¿Qué opinas Loki?

Con los puños cerrados del coraje, Loki suspiró y miró a sus compañeros.

-Al próximo que me llame renacuajo, le explotara algo más que el casillero. Y no, no pienso traicionarlos. Claro, mientras ustedes no lo hagan.

El timbre sonó y Steve se paró en medio del grupo. Luego le extendió su mano a Loki.

-Es un trato.

-Oigan ¿fue mi imaginación o confesó indirectamente?

-Cállate Tony.

* * *

Escondida en uno de los baños, Sigyn pensaba en lo que pudo haber hecho para detener a los chicos.

Pudo llamar a un maestro.

O pudo salir de su escondite y enfrentarlos.

O pudo simplemente ignorarlo y no grabar nada... ¿en que estaba pensando? Ella no era así, ella estaba en contra de cualquier forma de extorsión...

_"Espera Sigyn... ¿Quién dijo algo de extorsión?"_

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los maestros encontraran el daño hecho y buscarían culpables inmediatamente. Y entonces pedirían testigos y ella...

Podía acusarlos, no eran sus amigos después de todo, y Loki le causaba una combinación de nervios, coraje y algo de compasión.._. "¿Qué?"_

Bueno compasión era una palabra leve. Pero luego pensaba en Steve y en Bruce, ellos no se merecían un castigo. Tony y Clint sí, pero ellos no.

El estómago se le revolvió y cuando salió de su escondite, se observó en el espejo, estaba aún más pálida de lo que ya era.

Luego miró el teléfono en su mano. No, haría algo mejor que usarlo o guardarlo.

Sigyn borro el video. Se quitaba de pesos en la cabeza, y ya no tenía nada que la relacionara.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salió de su escondite y choco con Amora en la puerta del baño.

-Vaya, así que aquí es dónde comes.

Sigyn giró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza ignorando la mirada burlona de la rubia.

-Adiós Amora.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó que la bruja de la escuela soltaba una carcajada.

Si, ahora el rumor correría por la escuela

* * *

La primera hora después del recreo no fue fácil, Sigyn notó inmediatamente la manera en que todos la miraban y parecían burlarse. Probablemente Amora había dicho algo.

Era un misterio de la escuela en dónde comía Sigyn, ya que todos la veían desaparecer a la hora del recreo.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas los ignoro y siguió como si nada pasara aunque eso no fuera verdad.

El bochorno fue peor porque la siguiente clase era Historia y tendría que pasar otros 40 minutos con Loki. No habría escapatoria al interrogatorio.

De camino al asiento todo mundo la miraba de arriba a abajo. Y Virginia Potts le sonrió ampliamente cómo tratando de aminorarle la carga.

Cuando llegó junto a Loki, el nuevo le sonrió como si realmente le diera gusto verla. Era algo terrorífico. Más después de haber visto como lograba quitarse a Clint de encima doblándole el brazo. Tal vez lo subestimo.

-Hola Sigyn.

La pelirroja se ruborizo y tomó asiento evitando el contacto visual.

-¿Dónde estabas en el receso?

Sigyn mantuvo los ojos hacia el piso.

-Que te importa.

La respuesta pareció sorprenderle un poco, y Loki se rio.

-Vaya, alguien está de mal humor...

Sigyn lo encaró finalmente muy enojada y observó que su nariz estaba un poco inflamada. Luego sonrió maliciosamente para sorpresa de Loki.

-Te contesto si tú me dices que te paso en la nariz y si tiene algo que ver con el ojo morado de Tony.

Loki miró asustado al pupitre de su lado izquierdo dónde Tony pretendía cubrir su cara con la mano y Steve sonreía nervioso para todos lados.

-No sé de qué hablas. ¿Ahora me vas a inventar otra cosa? ¿Cómo inventaste lo de verme salir de la cocina?

Sigyn no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan enojada. Sentía el estómago tensarse de las ganas que tenía por defenderse.

Su compañero debió notarlo porque parecía retarla con la mirada fija de sus ojos verdes.

Pero Sigyn nunca se defendía. Se sentía impotente y con unas enormes ganas de abofetearlo. De borrar su maldita sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya escucharon?

Darcy llegó al salón agitada por su corredera. Otra vez llegaba tarde. ¿Qué tan difícil era cruzar de un salón a otro? No tanto, pero ella siempre encontraba distracciones.

Los alumnos la miraron y la ignoraron para volver a sus pláticas.

Darcy golpeó el piso con su pie en algo parecido a un berrinche para obtener atención.

-¡Escúchenme!

-Jane, dile a tu mascota que se siente.

-¡Cállate Sam! Ahora que tengo su atención: ¡El director viene hacia acá!

El pánico se dibujó en la cara de Steve, Tony y Bruce. En la de Clint no porque traía sus audífonos puestos y estaba tocando su batería imaginaria completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba.

En la de Loki tampoco porque él sabía que para manejar una mentira hay que conocerla y creerla al 100%, consejo que su querida hermana mayor le había enseñado a él y a Thor. Es fácil saber quién realmente la escuchaba.

-¿Y para qué?

Darcy miró con incredulidad a Janet.

-¿En serio? Alguien rompió el vitral de trofeos y tal vez tenga un sospechoso. ¿No viste el desastre en el pasillo? Yo digo que fue Tony.

Los ojos se enfocaron en el millonario, y los de él se enfocaron en Loki pidiendo auxilio inmediato.

-Muy bien chicos, lamento el retraso. Darcy Lewis, siempre de pie. Siéntate por favor.

Darcy se dirigió hacia el banco que compartía con Jane algo avergonzada pero sin quitarle la mirada a Tony.

El maestro los observó con mucha seriedad y sus ojos se posaron en Barton que estaba haciendo un solo de guitarra muy concentrado. Luego le hizo un gesto a Bruce para que lo hiciera reaccionar.

-El director viene para hacerles unas preguntas y espero que contesten con la verdad.

Mientras la puerta se abría, Clint le sonrió a Bruce con mucha seguridad.

-No van a descubrir nada.

Cuando el director Morita entró, Loki noto que Sigyn se sujetaba al banco con una fuerza que nunca había visto. Y palidecía aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Muchachos, supongo que es de su conocimiento el accidente que...

El director se interrumpió y miró con consternación a Tony.

-Señor Stark ¿es eso un ojo morado?

-No...

-¿Se puede saber cómo sucedió?

Tony le sonrió, esa era una buena señal. Seguridad ante todo.

-No es nada en verdad.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y por eso Bruce y Loki tienen la nariz inflamada?

Sigyn parecía querer hundirse en el banco donde estaba y a pesar de que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, lo que verdaderamente atrajo la atención de Loki era la pelirroja que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Ella qué?

-Fue una pelea tonta en la parte trasera del patio, señor.

-Ahí no hay cámaras...

El murmullo de Sigyn parecía querer explicarle a Loki porque Tony usaba esa mentira para defenderse.

-Hablaremos de eso luego. Lo que venía a decir es que, sabemos que alguien de esta escuela causó un daño. Y también sabemos que fue accidental. No buscamos culpables, sólo queremos respuestas. Si se entrega ahora, sabremos que fue un accidente y que no deseaba causar más desastres. Ofrecemos una oportunidad de rehacer el error y si no se acepta, seguirán consecuencias más severas.

Loki había escuchado cientos de veces ese discurso en su escuela anterior y nunca había cedido ante esas palabras. A parte de que nunca dejaba evidencia. Pero ahora, había más gente involucrada y Sigyn parecía morirse por dentro. No entendía que pasaba.

Tony también tenía experiencia con esos discursos y Steve también. Pero Bruce quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Y si alguien vio algo, será de gran ayuda que lo digan. Les daré diez segundos para confesar.

_10_

El director no perdía detalle de sus alumnos. Sam Wilson miraba para todos lados buscando culpables. Janet ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando y Natasha mantenía su cara indiferente mientras Maria Hill miraba al director con suma atención.

_7_

Pero su mirada atenta no era cómo la de Loki. La de Maria era atención genuina pero Loki parecía esconder algo de desafío, e incluso soberbia de saber que no sería descubierto. Los ojos verdes le recordaban a Hela un poco. La misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba en detención. O cuando iba a la dirección para recibir un regaño.

¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si Loki sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de ser hermano de Hela? Eso no significaba que fuera como ella. Bueno, aún no había culpable para lo del locker de Tony y cuando habló con su padre, no pareció sorprenderle la noticia. Ni siquiera trató de defender a su hijo cómo hacían otros padres.

_5_

Y hablando de padre, si Tony resultaba culpable, sería la primera vez en lo que iba del año que tendría que hablar con Howard Stark. Y eso era un logro, considerando que cada inicio de año, Tony se tardaba entre uno o dos días para meterse en problemas. Ahora había pasado una semana, nuevo récord.

_3_

Darcy Lewis también era candidato, usualmente causaba problemas y jalaba con ella a sus amigas, incluida la alumna perfecta: Virginia Potts. Pero si Maria y Natasha estaban tranquilas, no habían sido ellas. O tal vez Natasha ya había desarrollado un nuevo nivel de inteligencia y era aún mejor escondiendo cosas. Tendría que vigilar más de cerca a esa niña...

Detrás de Amora, que estaba muy ocupada en revisar sus uñas, Clint no tenía ni una sola neurona conectada. El chico tenía la habilidad de desconectarse de la escuela en unos minutos, o en este caso, sólo 10 segundos.

-Tiempo. Así que nadie quiere confesar. Me decepcionan, porque este es el último salón que iba a visitar y me sorprende que en toda la escuela, casualmente, nadie hiciera o vio nada.

-Señor, yo digo que lo hagamos por votación. Yo voto por Tony.

-Amora...

-Vaya, primera vez que estamos de acuerdo Amora y yo.

Las risas no se dejaron esperar y el director le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Darcy.

-Esto es serio. Si no tiene nada que aportar señorita Satine, guarde silencio. Usted igual, Lewis.

Cuando el director recuperó la postura observó que Sigyn estaba a nada de caerse de su silla.

-Sigyn ¿Estas bien?

El maestro preguntó con consternación mientras el director se acercaba al banco de la pelirroja.

-No...

Amora se rio. -Bueno, si alguien come en el baño obviamente no está bien.

De nuevo todos se rieron y el director perdió la paciencia.

-Al próximo que abra la boca, lo acusaré de haber roto el vitral.

Ignorando la cara indignada de Amora, el director preguntó a Sigyn que tenía.

-Quiero vomitar...

Su voz estaba tan débil y se veía tan nerviosa.

-¡Ah! Llévensela de aquí.

-¡Amora, a la dirección!

-Pero...

-¡Dirección!

La rubia se paró dando pisotones en un tremendo berrinche.

-Sigyn, ve a la enfermería. Regresa hasta que te sientas mejor. Los demás, sepan que las consecuencias ahora serán graves. Esperaba que fueran honestos conmigo. Puede continuar su clase profesor.

Cuando Sigyn salió le lanzó una mirada lastimera a Loki antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-A mí me vale si a ti te gustan los malditos elementos químicos. ¡Yo no entrare a esas tonterías!

Mientras Hank, Bucky y Thor seguían discutiendo sobre su taller, Phil se limitaba a escucharlos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Saben, siempre pueden consultar que dice la Guía.

Hank lo miró incrédulo. Pero bueno...

-Busca la regla #38.

-"Regla #38: Los talleres son un espacio para disfrutar. Por lo tanto trata de no inscribirte en uno que te haga el año un suplicio. Evalúa tus fortalezas, gustos y debilidades para tomar una buena decisión. Considera el tiempo límite que tienes para escogerlo, no lo dejes para el final..."

Thor sonrió. -¿Lo ves Hank? Mis fortalezas no son las ciencias, y tampoco las de Bucky. Somos dos contra uno.

-Hank, sigue leyendo.

-"...nunca subestimes la carga de cualquier club. Incluso los más fáciles tienen su propia dificultad. Regla #39: si uno de tus compañeros no decide inscribirse en el mismo taller que tú, no lo tomes personal y escoge el que tú quieras. No lo sigas a menos que tú también quieras ese taller, no siempre se puede hacer todo juntos, todos somos diferentes."

-Y hablo con la voz de la experiencia. El primer año seguí a un amigo a un taller que termine odiando. No fue bonito, sólo eso diré.

-Bien. Púdranse.

Hank tomó su lápiz y se metió al taller de química.

* * *

A la salida de la escuela el responsable seguía sin aparecer y en la secundaria se respiraba un aire de tensión.

Loki sabía que no se librarían tan fácilmente y Bruce en algún momento externo la opinión de que era mejor entregarse, pero todos lo acallaron.

Sigyn se quedó en la enfermería el resto de la clase y en el resto del día, ella le sacaba la vuelta...hasta que la vio a la puerta de la entrada, esperando seguramente.

-¿Ya vomitaste?

Sigyn saltó del susto al escuchar su voz. -¿Qué quieres Loki? Hoy no ha sido un gran día.

-No, comer en el baño no es divertido.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Cómo tampoco es cierto que me viste salir de la cocina. Yo no cometo errores.

-Entonces admites haberlo hecho.

Loki abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró.

-Todo mundo lo sabe, sólo admítelo.

-No me pudiste haber visto salir, porque yo revise el pasillo y estaba solo. Además la cocina tiene una sola puerta para entrada y salida, si me hubieras visto tendrías que haber estado en...-

Loki se interrumpió cuando pareció entender todo.

A su lado Sigyn se sonrojo cómo un tomate.

-Amora invento todo. Tú comes en la cocina ¿verdad Sigyn? Por eso me viste y por eso nunca estas en el...-

-¡Si, Loki! La cocina. Tenías razón, no tengo amigos ni con quien comer. ¡La gente se aprovecha de mí y soy tan aprehensiva que tengo la necesidad compulsiva de cargar los problemas de los demás cómo si yo pudiera o debiera resolverlos cuando no es así! ¿Estás feliz? ¿Ya me dejaras en paz? Búrlate entonces.

Loki se sorprendió un poco de la explosión pero luego se admitió a si mismo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Sólo que él fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Y entonces hizo lo que Sigyn esperaba (bueno no tanto...)

Se rio, se rio leve y luego muy fuerte. Se atacó de la risa y se sujetó el estómago que le empezó a doler. Sigyn se olvidó de la vergüenza y su cara se transformó en una de ira. Realmente ira.

Pero Loki seguía riendo. Y riendo.

-¡Oye!

-Me diste permiso para reír. Y la verdad es gracioso. Tenía razón en todo. TODO Sigyn. Es un poco patético, y Amora... Vaya no sabía que era un misterio de la escuela en dónde comías. No lo considere. Pero supongo que no dirás nada niña de Wendy's.

Así como Loki odiaba que le dijeran renacuajo y Thor odiaba que le dijeran princesita, Sigyn odiaba con todo su ser que la compararan con la imagen de Wendy's. Idunn, su hermana, siempre lo hacía, y que Loki lo hiciera mientras se burlaba la indigno aún más.

-Te vas a arrepentir Loki. De todo.

-Alto ahí. Yo no te hice nada directamente.

-No, pero me estoy hartando de ti. Te odio.

En los días que llevaba conociéndola, subestimo que en una persona aparentemente tan adorable, pudiera caber tanto enojo. Como en ese momento.

-Tranquila, esto es una ofuscación sólo porque me reí de ti. Ríete tú también.

-No voy a reír. No voy a dejar que tú también vengas a reírte de mí.

Sigyn se alejó y cruzo la puerta para salir de la escuela y Loki la siguió.

-¡Déjame!

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Tony y compañía se metieron en su camino.

-Vaya, en serio sacas lo peor de las personas. Nunca había visto a Sigyn tan enojada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es algo así como una regla general que no te debes pasar de la raya con ella. Es muy buena la mayor parte del tiempo. No es egoísta.

-¿Qué otras reglas hay en la escuela que aún no conozco?

-¡Aw! Miren al nuevo grupo de amiguitos.

Amora bajaba la escalera cómo si estuviera en una pasarela. Loki quería ponerle el pie cuando la vio. Y su perfume apestaba, prefería mil veces oler la vainilla de Sigyn.

-Podría casi jurar que fuiste tú Stark.

-¿Por qué la insistencia? ¿El director finalmente te acusó a ti para que ya cierres la bocota?

Los chicos se rieron junto Tony. Incluso Loki, aunque él le hubiera contestado aún mejor. Bueno, ellos no eran profesionales, claro.

Amora sonrió y les volteó el rostro despectivamente, al ver que el carro de sus padres había llegado a la entrada.

-¿Quieres saber otra regla renacuajo?

Loki dio un respingo, pero no ignoró a Clint.

-Si derrumbas a Amora, te vuelves dueño de la escuela.


	7. La lista de Tony Stark

**Bueno chicos, aquí va otrooo.**

**Aun sigo llorando a los caídos en Endgame y pues... Bueno.  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Dos días después del incidente, se respiraba un aire nuevo en la secundaria. Aún habia tension pero era distinto. Había expectativa.

El director había ofrecido una recompensa al que testificara o se entregara.

Cuando Loki llegó ese miércoles, la secretaria del director lo esperaba en la puerta de la escuela. Junto con Tony Stark.

-Odinson, el director quiere verlos.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, todo mundo tenia su atención puesta en ellos. Tanto asi que Loki sentia cierta satisfacción en ver el tipo de escándalo que producían sus actos.

Clint, Bruce y Steve los miraban con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y parecía que se acercarian a ayudarlos, pero eso ya no era posible.

Ni Loki ni Stark sentían algún remordimiento. El millonario incluso se tomó la libertad de guiñarle el ojo a unas niñas de segundo año.

Pero en el fondo, ambos querían saber quién los había entregado.

* * *

Carpintería era un buen taller. Y a pesar de que Bucky se sentia algo tonto con su mandil de trabajo, le estaba gustando. Podía usar máquinas peligrosas sin tener que escuchar los gritos de terror de su mamá a cada rato.

Thor, que nunca en su vida había tomado un martillo, quedó fascinado y parecía tener talento para ello. Hasta el maestro había quedado sorprendido.

Y Thor no dejaba de alabarse a si mismo por ello.

Incluso durante el receso.

-Cuando mi muebleria triunfe, haré puertas especiales para los baños de aquí.

Hank miró a Thor disgustado, porque el rubio no parecía saber que no puedes, ni debes, masticar y hablar simultáneamente.

-Vaya, espero con ansias.

-¡Guau, Hank! Trata de contener tu emoción.

-Olvídalo Bucky. Ya sabemos a quién no le daré repisas gratis.

Y con una enorme sonrisa llena de comida, Thor le guiño el ojo a Pym.

* * *

-Vamos, sólo dilo Odinson.

Loki giró sus ojos y ni siquiera miró a Tony.

-Yo no fui ¿por qué no cuestionas a tus amigos? No parece coincidencia que sólo nos acusaran a nosotros dos.

El silencio se volvió muy incómodo y Steve levantó las manos de manera defensiva.

-Nosotros no fuimos.

-¿El director les dio alguna pista de quién fue?

-Sólo dijo que fue un testigo...

-No puede ser porque Tony y yo revisamos que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

-Pues felicidades Barton, hicieron un gran trabajo.

Clint le enseñó la lengua a Loki.

Bruce llegó con su charola de comida con una enorme sonrisa y muchas ganas de chismear.

-Oigan, adivinen qué.

-No tenemos ganas de eso...

-¡Fue una chica! ¿No es gracioso?

-No lo es cuando amenazan con llamar a tus padres y te dan un castigo,_ amigo._

-Basta Tony, yo les dije que fueramos honestos.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

-Darcy estaba en la dirección por interrumpir a la maestra de inglés cuando escuchó que el director decía que una chica los acuso. Luego le contó a Jane y ella le contó a Virginia y ella a Betty y Betty me contó a mi.

-¿Betty, en serio? ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Loki los miró confundido.

-¿Quién es Betty?

-Es la chica que le gusta a Bruce, así que su juicio esta nublado.

-¡Claro que no! Betty decía la verdad. Sus ojos no mienten.

-Eres caso perdido.

-Tal vez sea alguna ex-novia de Tony.

Loki volteo con sorpresa hacia Steve. -¿Ex-novia? ¿Hay gente que realmente quiere salir con Tony? ¿Les pagas por ello o...?

Para disgusto de Tony, sus amigos trataron de reprimir sus carcajadas pero era obvio que no podían.

-Búrlate Odinson, no sabes lo adorable que puedo ser.

-¿Y quiénes son tus ex-novias?

-Natasha.

Las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa dónde la pelirroja comia con sus amigas.

-¿Anduviste con Natasha?

Clint sonaba bastante ofendido y bueno, todo mundo sabía que muy en el fondo a él le gustaba Romanoff.

-No fue nada en realidad, teníamos diez años Clint. Y muy apenas duramos cinco recreos.

-¿Cinco recreos? Para mi es mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué la mencionas?

-Porque ahora tiene una cara de asesina que antes no, y puede que aún sufra mi pérdida.

-Ella te terminó ¿recuerdas? No sufre por ti.

-¡¿Tu sabías de esto Rogers?!

-Clint, si tanto te enfada... ¡Ve y hablále tú!

Eso mantuvo a Barton en silencio un rato.

-Hill una vez me dijo que no a todos les caes bien.

-Si, hace enojar a mucha gente.

-Cómo a Loki...

-¡Entiendan que yo no fui! Si hubiera sido yo, tengan por seguro que habría salido ileso de todo esto. Te propongo algo Tony, haz una lista de personas que desearian verte pagar por algo y me la das.

-¿Quieres ganarte aliados para torturarme?

Loki pareció considerarlo. -Es buena idea, pero no. No por ahora, sólo es para ver quién pudo acusarte. Ahora largo de mi mesa.

-¿Quieres comer solo?

Loki los observó confundido. Claro que quería comer sólo. Solo un tonto forma lazos con otros chicos por medio del almuerzo.

-¿Si? ¿Te molesta Rogers?

-Pues es que... Ya estamos aquí, para que desperdiciar el espacio.

Al escucharlo, todos se sentaron alrededor de él y Bruce que ya se había acomodado para comer, le hizo espacio a Tony.

Loki no quitaba su cara de sorpresa indignada al ver que su pequeño espacio limpio de adolescentes, de repente estaba atiborrado de ellos.

-Oigan...-

-Cállate y come Odinson.

Bueno, podía ignorar eso un poco.

Podía ignorar la manera en que Clint masticaba y escupía comida al hablar. Y podía ignorar que Tony nunca se callaba o que Steve siempre sermoneaba (algo contradictorio, tomando en cuenta que siempre se metia en problemas) y podía ignorar que la mesa que había escogido por ser la más limpia, terminó llena de migajas y comida.

Se sentia bien tener a quién insultar y mirar amenazadoramente. Se sentia muy bien.

* * *

-El profesor Garrett tiene una fobia a las lagartijas.

Thor y Hank miraron confundidos a Coulson.

-¿El de educación física?

-Si, dicen que fue por un incidente durante su infancia.

-Vaya, miren esto...

Bucky nunca dejaba de leer La Guía, por alguna razón la encontraba muy interesante, y parecia ser el único que trataba de seguirla. Si hubiera sido la Biblia en lugar de esa libreta, su mamá hubiera estado orgullosa.

-"Regla #13: la fobia del profesor Garrett sólo se usará si es una emergencia. La última vez que se usó, una ambulancia apareció en la escena y el departamento de salubridad cerró la escuela por dos días. No lo hagas a menos que realmente seas un fracaso en educación física. No es tan mala cómo parece."

Cuando Bucky acabó de leer, Hank se atacó de la risa.

Y cuando Pym terminó, Coulson seguía con su mirada estoica.

-¿En serio quieres que creamos eso?

-Yo lo vi. Y no fue bonito.

-Eso suena cómo una de sus historias exageradas. Ayer dijo que cuando estuvo en el ejército, él salvo a todos sus compañeros, sacandolos de la zona de peligro uno por uno. ¿Sabes a que suena eso?

-¿Forrest Gump?

-Exacto.

-Aquí viene algo sobre eso. "Regla #14: si realmente quieres ganarte el favor del profesor, procura reirte y fingir sorpresa con sus historias. A los que no lo hacen, los obliga a dar vueltas por el gimnasio, a veces sin razón alguna. Recuerda que educación física es una carrera por ver quien se vuelve su favorito."

-Mentira.

Coulson no dejaba de pensar que el más dificil de convencer era Hank.

-Lo dices porque ese no eres tu.

-Cállate Odinson.

-¿Ya tiene favorito?

Bucky le sonrió a Phil. -Claro.

-¿Tu?

-No. Esa chica Carol. La rubia que usa gorras y ropa estilo de los noventa. Es linda y sabe cómo jugar quemados.

-Creí que el favorito seria Thor.

-Thor creía muchas cosas antes de llegar a esta escuela.

El rubio le dio un codazo a Hank con su cara de fastidio y lo tumbo de su asiento.

-¿No deberíamos estar en clase? ¿No hay problema si estamos contigo?

-Descuiden, dije que les daría una asesoría. May me esta cubriendo.

-¿Cuando conoceremos a tu novia?

Coulson no le respondió a Thor, sólo se limitó a verlo inexpresivamente.

* * *

Si era una lista larga, pero no más que la de él. Por supuesto que no.

Sobretodo si se quitaba a las niñas que no estudiaban en esa escuela y que Tony conocía de sus contactos con la sociedad millonaria donde se desenvolvia.

Loki no frecuentaba esos círculos, pero conocía algunos apellidos porque su padre los mencionaba. Por lo pronto, se concentró en las que podía enfrentar.

_Virginia Potts  
_

-Una vez cuando teníamos seis años, Clint me hizo aventarle lodo en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

Loki retiro la vista del papel y miró a Tony con incredulidad.

-La niña te gustaba y le aventaste lodo en la cabeza. Que encantador.

-Bueno, si lo pones así... Fue Clint. Y no, no me gustaba.

Tony sólo era malo para mentir cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

-Procura mantenerte en años recientes. No quiero todos tus dramas infantiles. Sólo quiero vengarme.

-¿Eso haremos?

_Darcy Lewis_

-Ella se enojó conmigo cuando revele que se estaba copiando de mí. Es que empezó a cuestionar mis respuestas, si te vas a copiar de alguien, debes confiar en ese alguien. Y ella no lo hizo, así que me enoje. Y la acuse.

Loki la descarto. La verdad, ella no se le hizo muy inteligente. Pero no le quitaria la vista de encima.

_Amora Satine  
_

¿Realmente necesitaba preguntar?

-Me pidió ser su novio. Le dije que si, sólo porque pues... Porque sí. Pero es muy dramática y me harte. Soy muy joven para un compromiso Loki. Y ella siempre quiere ser el centro de atención. Yo quería ser el centro de atención, no su accesorio. Y sin querer corte con ella el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿En serio?

-Yo no sabia, lo olvide. Juro vengarse y eso fue el año pasado. Y eso que no sabes lo de su hermana...

_Lorelei Satine  
_

-¿Su hermana?

-Lorelei Satine, yo le gustaba a ella cuando andaba con su hermana. Pero descubrí que sólo me usaba para hablar con Steve y después poder hablar con Bucky. Usa a los chicos cómo escalones. Asi que... Probablemente embarre un mechón de su cabello en pintura color amarillo.

-¿Y te amenazó?

-Pues...creo que no. Estaba en el piso llorando por el golpe bajo que me dio. Así que no se si realmente me gritó algo. Steve te puede decir. Él vio todo.

Con tantos desastres con chicas involucradas ¿cómo se suponía que la lista ayudaría a descartar gente?

_Natasha Romanoff_

-¿Y a ella que le hiciste?

-Nada, le robe su lonche y se enojo. Por eso terminamos. Teníamos diez años así que no cuenta.

-¿Y entonces porqué la incluyes?

Para su sorpresa, Tony se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojo.

-Pues...fue mi primer beso. Creí que eso contaba.

El silencio se puso incómodo. Y Loki continuó.

_Betty Ross & __Jane Foster  
_

-No me digas que anduviste con las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro que no! Son las chicas a las que siempre les gano en el concurso de ciencias. Desde que supe hacer un experimento sin ayuda de nadie. La verdad nunca han tenido oportunidad.

Tony parecia muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-¿Y crees que harían algo contra ti?

-No sé... En realidad sólo las inclui porque quería recordar lo inteligente que soy.

_Maria Hill_

-Espera... ¿Incluiste a Maria Hill?

-Bruce me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué?

-No iba a ponerla, pero nos peleamos desde que tenemos ocho años, cuando ella llegó a la ciudad directo de Chicago. Su padre trabaja para el mío y en realidad no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo.

-¿Y por qué no pensaste en ponerla?

-Pues... La navidad pasada, mi padre hizo una fiesta para la empresa en la casa. Maria fue y me dejaron con ella. No necesitas detalles, pero nos peleamos y una máquina de sodas exploto. Parece que si la regaño muy fuerte su papá esa vez, porque ni siquiera hemos vuelto a cruzar miarada desde entomces. No sé si lo sabias pero todos los maestros saben que no podemos estar sentados juntos en el mismo escritorio. Por protección.

La mente de Loki comenzó a trabajar.

-No creo que sea ella...

Tony sonaba dudoso.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Es muy claro. Ella tiene pleitos contigo y aunque podria tomar la justicia en su propia mano, decide entregarte para evitar meterse en problemas. Además ella entró al baño cuando estábamos discutiendo que hacer. No hay que ser un genio para saber que estaba pasando. Era obvio.

-No lo sé Loki.

-Bien, yo hablare con Maria. Estoy casi seguro de que fue ella. Fue la única que disfruto que tu locker explotara.

-¿Estás admitiendolo acaso?

-No me presiones Stark. No me presiones.

* * *

Antes de que acabaran las clases, Loki y Tony fueron llamados a la oficina del director, en lo que llegaban sus padres.

Tony sentado junto a él parecia un poco angustiado. Probablemente estaba tan amenazado cómo Loki.

Y ahí estaba el menor de los Odinson, rogando a sus ancestros y a todo el panteón nórdico que la que llegara a la oficina fuera su madre y no su padre.

Y por una vez en su miserable y fastidiosa vida, tuvo suerte y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Frigga era la que caminaba por el pasillo.

Se veía hermosa y tenia esa mirada de reproche con un toque de sonrisa irónica que él intentaba copiar todo el tiempo.

Cuando lo miró de arriba a abajo a él y a Tony con una ceja arqueada, su hijo le sonrió y se encogio de hombros.

Tony trago saliva cuando vio que Maria Stark no era la única que llegaba.

-No puedo creer que haga esto una y otra vez.

-Howard...

-Apuesto a que discutió de nuevo con...-

Su papá se interrumpió cuando vio a Loki junto a su crío. A ese no lo conocía.

Mientras sus padres estaban con el director, Loki y Tony veían pasar los segundos con ansiedad.

-¿Qué crees que te digan después de esto?

-Si mi madre no convence a mi padre, terminare en un internado o una escuela militar. ¿Y tu?

-Internado seguramente, hay uno en California que mi papá siempre menciona.

-¿Por qué no entregar a Bruce y los demás?

Tony se quedó pensativo. Y luego suspiró.

-Mi papá ya esta acostumbrado a verme en problemas, yo puedo aguantar otro sermón. Pero Clint ya tiene suficiente en su casa, Steve vive bajo la presión de su padre militar y Bruce es muy aprehensivo. El señor Banner me cree mala influencia y no quiero darle razones para que lo diga.

Tony a pesar de temerle un poco a Howard, estaba dispuesto a echarse la culpa por sus amigos. Eso nunca lo imagino.

-Además, piensalo. Fuimos nosotros los que empezamos esto, es nuestra responsabilidad.

Esas palabras saliendo de Tony sonaban como si no fueran de él y se parecían más a Steve.

-Ugh, no. Yo nunca uso la responsabilidad.

-Yo tampoco pero ya no tenemos de otra.

Cuando los padres salieron, Tony pareció hacerse más pequeño ante la mirada severa de Howard.

-Hablaremos en la casa.

Y salió al pasillo como si nada. Pero Maria no, Maria se acercó a su hijo y lo miró con reproche para después acariciarle el cabello oscuro.

-Te quedaras unas horas aquí como castigo. Jarvis vendrá por ti después.

Todavía escuchó que Howard insistia en que su esposa saliera rápido para poder irse. Él siempre tenía prisa.

Maria se despidió de Frigga y se marchó rápidamente.

Ahora era el turno de Loki.

-Hablaras directamente con tu padre. Y le diras todo.

-¿Que significa todo?

-Tu conciencia te lo dirá.

Odiaba cuando su mamá hacia eso, porque hasta le remordia la conciencia para que fuera honesto. Eso iba en contra de cualquier plan malvado que pudiera tener.

Mientras se dirigian a su última clase, un pensamiento paso casi simultáneamente en la mente de ambos.

Tal vez ellos no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Tal vez Tony también quería probar de vez en cuando que su padre no era justo y actuaba por impulso. Maria Stark le recordó mucho a Frigga. Sólo faltaba que Tony tuviera hermanos que le hicieran la vida de cuadritos y que fueran los favoritos por encima de él.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Nah. Me gustaría un gemelo.

Que envidia. Bueno, tal vez sólo sus padres se parecían.

* * *

-Escuche que la justicia siempre llega.

Loki se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de detención al oír la voz de Sigyn tras de él.

-¿Y a ti qué?

-Siempre es satisfactorio ver como todo regresa a su orden.

-No es la primera vez que me castigan y tampoco la última. Y no entiendo que clase de satisfacción pudiera darte.

Claro que no iba a decirselo. No iba a decirle que desde que lo tenia sentado junto a ella, hacia más corajes que los que habia hecho en sus catorce años en la tierra. Tampoco le iba a decir que ella había presenciado todo. Y tampoco le iba a decir que le estaba gustando vengarse de cosas.

No, esa no era ella.

-Seria más feliz si Amora también llevara los castigos que merece, pero no se puede todo en esta vida.

Sigyn le sonrió y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro antes de irse.

Y luego la carcomio la culpa. Porque era hora de ir a dirección a recoger su premio por ser tan buena estudiante.

Es decir, su recompensa por ser una soplona.

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo tienen.**

**Amora y Lorelei se apellidan así en honor a...creo que así se llama la actriz que interpretó a Lorelei en agentes of SHIELD.**

**Adios, hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por sus reviews.**


	8. Sospechas

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba y la cuarentena me trae loca xd.**

**A parte soy generación covid y estamos haciendo trámites a distancia...**

**Pero no les quito tiempo, dusfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo se rompe por accidente un aparador con trofeos?

Bueno eso no funcionó. Pero era verdad, Bruce no vio venir el golpe.

-Me empujaron.

-¿Entonces eres la víctima?

Pues claro que lo era, Tony quería venganza.

-Pues... ¿si? Ya te habían dicho que había compañeros que me molestaban... Y padre, yo no fui.

-¿Quién entonces Loki?

No podía decir que había más chicos involucrados. A diferencia de la soplona que los había entregado, él sabia cuando callarse.

-Tal vez estuve involucrado.

Odin suspiró enojado. -Sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Adiós a su estilo de vida, adiós a las colchas con suavizante, adiós a la comida de Frigga y sus pasteles, adiós a los enojos de Thor cuando caía en sus trampas. Diablos, perdería mucho. Y su padre no parecía verse afectado por perder a otro hijo. Porque siendo honestos, Hela se había alejado de la casa desde que se graduó y se fue a la universidad.

-Pero, tu madre es la razón por la que sigues aquí, Loki.

En pocas palabras, a él no le importaba nada. Sólo le importaba Thor.

-Que misericordioso.

-No digas nada. No lo mereces. Espero que consideres todo antes de actuar de ahora en adelante.

Claro que si. Lo haría en cuánto la culpable pagara por lo que hizo. Maria ardería en el infierno personal de Loki.

* * *

-¡La regla #23 dice que no debemos molestar a los chicos mayores y que no debemos ni acercarnos a ellos para evitar problemas!

Escondidos en un clóset, Bucky intentaba leer la Guía mientras Thor y Hank trataban de detener la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta estaba siendo empujada por los violentos estudiantes que se encontraban al otro lado.

-¡Y ahora me lo dicen!

-¿Y esa cosa no dice que debemos hacer?

Al sólo pensar que tal vez no habría solución, Hank comenzó a imaginar su funeral. Que muerte tan mediocre, asesinado porque Thor coqueteo con una chica que tenia novio. Vaya suerte.

-¡La regla #24 dice que tu tutor puede defenderte!

-Tal vez Phil aparezca de la nada cómo siempre.

De pronto la puerta dejó de ser golpeada.

-¿Ven? De seguro apareció a defendernos.

-O tal vez es una trampa.

-¿Le pusiste seguro a la puerta?

-Bucky, muy apenas tiene chapa.

-Deberíamos esconder la Guía...

-¿Esa es tu preocupación en este preciso momento?

-¡Si! ¡Phil dijo que nadie debía encontrarla!

-¡Si vuelves a mencionar esa condenada libreta, el que te golpeara seré yo!

Antes de que Hank pudiera seguir lanzando amenazas (porque sino lo habían notado, se estaba hartando de la Guía) Brock Rumlow pateo la puerta súbitamente y entró a jalones seguido por sus amigos Aldrich Killian, Lance Hunter y un desesperado novato en busca de atención llamado Grant Ward. Thor lo había visto antes en sus clases.

Al parecer habían esperado a que los chicos bajaran la guardia para irrumpir en el escondite. Después de todo la chapa no era lo que se dice buena. Sólo había limpiadores y escobas.

Rumlow era un sujeto abusivo, controlador y cínico. Era parte del equipo de americano y había ganado el apodo de Crossbones porque se decía que le había roto la pierna a un contrincante en un juego amistoso. En realidad sólo fue un tobillo esguinceado, pero a los adolescentes les encanta exagerar. Su novia actual era una coqueta sin remedio que por desgracia atrajo la atención de Thor. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Entre el forcejeo, Bucky logró aventar la Guía atrás de unos trapeadores.

En cierta manera, la naturaleza impulsiva y obstinada de Thor fue lo que los salvó (Hank se trago sus palabras...) ya que el rubio soltaba golpes sin preguntar y podía evadir los de Rumlow. Porque Thor amaba una buena pelea. Pero bueno, aún recibiendo ayuda de Bucky, no se pudo. Hank no sabia que hacer y terminó dando una patada que erro a su contrincante y acabo por darle a Barnes.

_"¿En serio no puedo hacer nada bien?"_

Esa fue la distracción que usaron para someterlos a los tres. Cuando Bucky pudiera contarle a Steve su primer pelea de preparatoria, obviamente omitiría el detalle de que perdieron por culpa de Hank.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué es esto?

Los golpes cesaron y los implicados voltearon hacia la rubia con gorra de la NASA que tenia toda la intención de intervenir.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Rumlow pateo el estomago de Thor, haciendo que perdiera el aire. Pero aún con esa amenaza indirecta, ella se acercó.

-¿Acaso dijiste que no es de mi incumbencia?

Rumlow la miró exasperado. -Largo, cariño.

Killian se rió, era una niña de primer año. ¿Qué se creía? La cara de indignación que puso al escucharlo sólo causó más risas de Aldrich y Hunter. Y de Ward, que se moría por encajar.

-Sólo mi mamá me llama así.

Claro, rubia, terca y no sabe callarse. Barnes conocía muy bien a esa clase de personas y ya sabia lo que pasaría.

-No te dejará en paz hasta que la enfrentes ¿Te das cuenta?

Todos se burlaron de su observación. Y ella les sonreía.

-Tiene razón. Déjalos o te las verás conmigo.

Thor que ya estaba respirando, intento pararse y se le lanzó en la espalda a Rumlow, ayudando a que la recién llegada le diera una patada para tirarlo al piso.

Era buena, Thor podía reconocerlo. Casi tan buena cómo su antigua amiga Sif. Pero no lo suficiente. Y así, cinco minutos después, Bucky, Hank y Thor estaban de nuevo en el clóset. Sólo que ahora, su salvadora los acompañaba y además Killian había dejado algo obstaculizando la puerta. Probablemente un banco o un bote de basura.

-Hola chicos.

El trío volteo fastidiado hacia ella.

-Me llamo Carol Dan...-

-Sabemos quién eres.

-No tenias que hacer algo, estaba todo bajo control.

-Si claro, por eso estabas en el piso ahogándote. Si no hubiera llegado los hubieran golpeado aún más. Así que pueden decir gracias cuando quieran.

Thor no se las iba a dar. Ni loco.

-Gracias.

Hank prácticamente le agradeció con el corazón en la mano.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es lo justo.

Danvers le arqueo la ceja a Thor junto con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al menos salvamos esto...

Bucky sacó la Guía de su escondite.

-¿Qué es eso?

-...Nada.

Bucky y Carol compartieron una mirada de sospecha. -¿Qué están escondiendo?

-Es un tonto libro. Enséñalo.

-Pero Phi...-

-¡Phil te dijo que no nos alejáramos y aún así no lo escuchaste y por eso estamos aquí Thor! ¡No pretendas querer ser prudente ahora!

-Sólo cálmate amigo.

-Él es Hank, yo soy Bucky y el rubio tonto es Thor.

Barnes ignoró por completo la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

-No tienen mucho de conocerse ¿o si?

-No, ésta es nuestra segunda semana.

-Se nota, y mucho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y quién es Phil?

-Nuestro tutor.

-¿Tutor? ¿Para qué quieren uno? No puedo creer que necesiten a alguien para decirles que hacer. ¿Hacen todo lo que dice el diario de los sueños?

Bucky hojeó la libreta. -Aún no acabo de leerla toda, pero...

Carol definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Porque en su opinión eso le quitaba toda la esencia a la idea de sobrevivir la preparatoria. Pero el libro seguía siendo un imán de curiosidad. Y Carol era siempre muy curiosa.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Bucky se lo acercó con recelo, cuando Thor lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí. No cualquiera puede verlo, tienes que ganártelo Carol.

-Te salvé de una paliza segura. Además si eso te preocupara, no andarían paseando con la cosa esa a plena vista ¿o si?

Bueno, no se puede argumentar nada contra una lógica así. Y la cara de Carol mostraba que no era alguien que se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

-Tengo una idea. Escucha Carol, si logras sacarnos de aquí, serás parte de nosotros.

Danvers le sonrió a Bucky. -¿Sacarlos? Pan comido. Sólo te equivocas en algo, yo no quiero ser parte de su club super secreto super ñoño. Sólo quiero ver la libreta.

* * *

-¡Hill!

Loki estaba comprobando que Maria caminaba demasiado rápido para ser una niña. Cómo Thor pero a diferencia de su hermano tarado, ella tenía pies pequeños en comparación.

Cuando se detuvo, por fin pudo alcanzarla al final del pasillo

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Nadie en su sano juicio llega tan temprano a clase.

Fue entonces que notó que además del labio partido de los días anteriores, Maria ahora tenía un vendita en su mejilla. Y un raspón en su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Claro, tratando de parecer que no sabía lo que sucedía.

-Tú sabes bien que quiero. Y antes de empezar la guerra vine a prevenirte. Y no por cortesía, más bien porque me gusta ver las reacciones que causa en la gente la ansiosa espera de algo peor. Cómo un ataque psicólogico.

Maria lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a jugar con nerviosismo con las mangas de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

No eran amigos, ni siquiera hablaban más allá de sus insultos mañaneros, pero ella no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo provocara. ¿Verdad?

-Tómalo cómo quieras.

-¿Qué?

Entonces SÍ la estaba amenazando.

Loki no podía creerlo. Que pésima mentirosa era, vaya que era estúpido pretender mentirle a él. Muy mala decisión. Y eso sólo hacía enfadar más a Loki ¿Acaso creían que estaba tonto?

-No estoy jugando Maria. Nosotros y tu amiguita homicida teníamos un trato y no lo cumplieron.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no hago tratos con sabandijas cómo tú.

La situación estaba escalando demasiado rápido y la indignación de Maria al verse confrontada sin fundamentos, aumentaba con cada segundo.

-¿Así te escurres de tu palabra? ¿Cómo un vil reptil?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Lo estaba retando ¿verdad? A la gente le gusta ver el mundo arder... y según su padre, Loki casi siempre era el que sostenía el cerillo.

-Entonces sólo decides ignorar la situación. Tratos con sabandijas... ¿Por eso no entregaste al tonto de Steve? Pues que ilusa eres si en verdad crees que así llamarás su atención. No sé que problemas tengan tu y Tony, pero cometiste tu peor error al involucrarme a mi en todo esto. ¡Y ahora si sabrás porque nadie quiere juntarse con un Odinson!

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más le enojaba que ella no admitiera lo sucedido o se defendiera. Por su culpa, lo acusaban de todo en su casa y ella se dignaba a ignorar la situación. No lo podían hacer tonto. ¿Acaso tenía que demostrarlo todo el tiempo?

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, Loki cercaba a Maria contra la pared, evitando que se alejase de él.

Y con cada palabra que Maria escuchaba, más se sonrojaba. De pronto en medio de su confusión, pareció entender finalmente que pasaba y miró a Loki con sus ojos castaños llenos de enojo.

-Yo no fui Loki. No te acusé.

Su voz sonaba pequeña pero aún así no perdía determinación. Claramente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no golpearlo en ese momento.

-No te creo. Pero ahora entiendo otras cosas de ti. Cómo que eres una mentirosa. Según Tony eres una muy mala hija, y lo veo todo tan claro, apuesto a que eres una decepción para tu padre, y... ¡mírate! No debes de ser la hija que toda madre de...-

Loki no pudó terminar porque en un arranque de ira, Maria lo tomó del cuello de su camisa verde y lo sujetó contra la pared, intercambiando los papeles. Algunos de los estudiantes que se quedaron a ver al escuchar la voz alta de Loki, quedaron enmudecidos. Casi nadie se metía con Maria.

A Loki le pareció que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se veía tan dispuesta a ahorcarlo, que pareció no importarle los mirones y dejó que una lágrima se resbalara de sus pestañas a su mejilla.

¿Aún estaba mintiendo verdad? Porque de pronto, Loki sintió que había tocado una fibra sensible, muy innecesariamente. Después de todo, si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, él también sabía lo que era ser la oveja negra de la familia.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a siquiera pensar en mencionar a mi madre. ¿Está claro?

Cuando lo soltó, Loki cayó de un sentón al piso y los estudiantes abrieron el paso para que Maria se alejara. Y cuando todos se fueron, Sigyn era la única que quedaba observándolo.

-¿Algo que quieras reclamar?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se alejó en silencio.

_"Supongo que...podemos descartar a Maria. Momentáneamente."_

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos estaban?

-¡Hola Phil!

Bucky le sonrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aunque sus rostros mostraban signos de una pelea. Mala, no buena. Pero pelea después de todo. Coulson aún preocupado o ansioso, iba a comenzar con los cuestionamientos, hasta que notó a Carol tras ellos. Recargada casualmente en un casillero, leyendo la Guía con total concentración. May tenía razón, confió muy rápido en ellos.

-¿Quién escribió la regla #100? Es muy graciosa.

Phil le arrebató la libreta y Carol se encogió de hombros.

-De todas formas, leí mucho más.

Tratando de controlar la mirada penetrante de su tutor, Thor se acercó con tranquilidad hacia él y con una sonrisa. Eso siempre funcionaba, al menos con las chicas. Y su mamá.

-Coulson, ella es Carol. Nuestra nueva amiga.

Danvers le sonrió. Pero Phil, no parecía convencido.

-¿Y también tengo que cuidarla cómo a ustedes?

-¡Oye! Tú nos escogiste.

-No necesito que me cuiden, _Phil. _Pero estos chicos me agradaron, y si no estarás todo el tiempo tras ellos yo podría hacerme cargo. Hoy salvé sus vidas.

-Que exagerada.

-Se llama "licencia poética."

-Se llama "ser exagerada."

Carol le enseñó la lengua a Bucky.

-Nos sacó del clóset esta mañana. Bueno, también hizo que nos metieran, pero eso no es lo importante.

-Entonces ¿no quieres tutor?

Carol rió. Estrepitosamente. -¿Para que quiero uno? Sólo quiero sugerir algo a tu librito de reglas.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Agrega a la regla #23 que tampoco se deben acercar a las novias de los jugadores.

* * *

_-_Dime que hablaste con ella.

Tony alcanzó a Loki cuando entró a la cafetería.

-Si, y no creo que fuera ella...

-¡Ja! Te lo dije.

-Tony, lo menos importante ahora es presumir que tenías razón.

Cuando comenzaban a ocupar su mesa, Steve, Bruce y Clint llegaron con sus lonches.

-Oigan ¿escucharon lo que pasó? Natasha enfureció.

Para sorpresa de Loki, el color se fue difuminando del rostro de Tony.

-¿Natasha?

-Sí, al parecer se enteró que el renacuajo acoso a Maria.

¿Acoso? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste?

Claro, ahora era su culpa. Si bien recordaba (y Loki era buenísimo para rencores) todo había empezado por Tony Stark. Él estaba ganando con rapidez enemigos, gracias a Tony Stark. Y, si tanto le temían a esa pelirroja ¿por qué no simplemente finjían no conocerlo?

-Dije muchas cosas. Que no me metiera en sus pleitos personales contigo, que no tenía honor y... tal vez mencioné a su madre.

-¿Tú hiciste qué?

Así que... así es como se veía Bruce Banner asustado. Esa no era buena señal, porque él parecía ser el sensato de ese grupito.

-¿Acaso me oíste titubear? Después de lo que me contó Tony, le dije que de seguro era una mala hija para su padre y su madre.

-¡Loki! ¿Te metes tu solo en los problemas, o los buscas directamente?

Ahora Steve Rogers lo juzgaba, cómo si lo conociera. ¿Y por qué gritaba? Ya un poco más tranquilo, Steve respiró hondo. Y checó que su inhalador estuviera a la mano.

-Perdona la ofuscación, pero eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho.

-¿Por qué?

Bruce se inclinó hacia su oído. -Maria Hill no tiene mamá.

-Su madre murió en el parto.

Clint habló en voz alta y con la boca llena de comida, hasta que Tony y Steve le empezaron a dar manotazos para que se callara.

Ah... ahora todo tenía sentido. _Perfecto._ Su primer reacción fue soltarle un golpe en la cabeza a Tony, causando la risa de Barton.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que eras un genio?! ¡Porque hasta ahora sólo has demostrado lo contrario! De toda la información que me pudiste dar de Maria Hill decidiste darme sólo la que te involucraba a mí. ¡Egocéntrico empedernido!

-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Si controlaras tu lengua, esto no hubiera pasado.

Bueno, pero tenía arreglo. Su madre siempre decía que lo unico que no se podia cambiar era la muerte. Y nadie había muerto así que...

-¿Saben qué? No es tan malo, al menos ya descartamos a alguien de todo este enredo. ¡Yo lo considero un logro!

Loki habló demasiado rápido porque una mano lo jaló hacia atrás, tirándolo de la banca donde estaba sentado para azotar su espalda directo al piso frío.

Cuando salió del susto inicial, encontró unos ojos verdes y caireles rojos alrededor de ellos.

Entonces hizó lo que los Odinson siempre hacían. Sonreír.

-Hola Natasha. Romanoff, ¿verdad? ¿A qué debo este honor?

-Creí que eras más inteligente. Y creí que ustedes tenían decencia. ¿Por qué se juntan con él?

-Esto es momentáneo y no deberías culparlo. Él no sabía lo de Maria.

Loki se sorprendió de ver que lo defendieran, sobre todo porque Natasha si que daba miedo. Y estaba usando la ventaja de tenerlo en el piso para intimidarlo. Como Hela cuando él apenas tenía 9 años. Con razón sentía un deja vu.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe.

Luego se dirigió a Loki y se inclinó hacia él. -Próxima vez que te vea rondando a una de mis amigas, te hago trizas.

-Suena justo, no esperaba una reacción menor. Entonces ¿si tienes amigas?

-¡Natasha!

Maria salió de entre las multitudes de alumnos que llenaban la cafeteria y corrió hacia su amiga para alejarla de Loki.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Sólo platicamos...

-Déjalo en paz. Yo me cuido sola.

Maria le hizó una seña a la pelirroja y se alejó a su mesa con la mirada baja. Pero Natasha no perdía el objetivo, y le lanzó una ultima mirada de advertencia a Loki y otra a Tony.

-Adiós Nat.

Romanoff no pareció escuchar el murmullo de Clint y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Cada una con un porcentaje de su enojo.

-Bueno, al menos le hablaste.

* * *

-Mira que maravilloso día. No tenemos mucha tarea y el sol está en el punto perfecto cómo para encerrarse a jugar vídeojuegos toda la tarde. ¿Por qué demonios seguimos aquí, Rogers?

Barton jugaba en el barandal de las escaleras a la entrada de la escuela. Y estaba molesto, eso de esperar a que terminara el castigo de Tony...

-Porque Tony es nuestro amigo.

-Y porque si lo esperamos, podremos ir a estrenar con él esa consola nueva en su casa...no me mires así Steve. Tú también quieres probarla.

-Ah sí. Y porque podremos ir en limosina cuando Jarvis venga por él. Amo ese auto.

-Clint, te vas a caer. ¿Creen que deberíamos invitar a Loki? Después de todo, él y Tony saldrán al mismo tiempo.

-Nah, él no es nuest- ¡AHHH!

Clint azotó en el piso. Con fuerza. Y sólo pudo pensar en el moretón que saldría más tarde.

-Te lo dije.

-¡Uy uy! Mamá Rogers tuvo razón de nuevo. Tu no lo pensaste dos veces cuando te arrojamos por esa colina en la llanta del trailer.

Steve y Clint eran fanáticos de sacarse la contraria en situaciones de estrés.

-¡Ya no quiero esperar! Tony tendrá esa consola toda su vida. Y ¿Saben que tendrá también toda su vida? A NOSOTROS. Podemos ir otro día.

Bruce sonrió y lo sentó junto a él en el escalón. -Que tierno que pienses que seremos amigos toda la vida.

-¿Ah sí? Cállate Banner.

-Cállate tú, Barton.

Steve le dió un codazo, que le dolió más al rubio que a Clint.

-Siendo honestos seríamos mejores amigos si _alguien_ nos pasara la tarea.

-¡La tarea! Chicos dejé el libro de los ejercicios en el casillero.

Clint obligó a Bruce a ponerse de pie. -No te detenemos. Anda, salva al equipo.

Banner hizo una mueca y entró a la escuela.

Todos le decían que era muy miedoso. Pero no era cierto. Un adolescente debía ser muy valiente para querer hacer experimentos con Tony, jugar con Clint y acompañar a Steve cuando quería defender personas más chicas que él. Bruce no era miedoso. Digamos que era el sentido común del grupo.

Steve no tenía eso. Tenía sensor de responsabilidad, pero la manera en que se lanzaba a lo correcto sin pensar dos veces... Eso no era sentido común.

Tony era un genio, claro que no había sentido común en su persona.

Y Clint, bueno... Clint era un "actúa ahora, corre después" y un experimentador de límites. Cómo esas personas que sufren el síndrome en el que no sienten dolor y por lo tanto no sienten el peligro.

Si, Bruce no era miedoso. Pero...

Pero la escuela sola, era tétrica. Cómo esos lugares que están fuera de las reglas del tiempo y el espacio. Sin estudiantes, sin maestros, la escuela parecía otra dimensión. Fría, oscura y con un ambiente que parecía reproducir los pasos y cotilleos de los alumnos que habitaban el recinto apenas unas horas atrás.

Bruce casi podía escuchar al fondo la dulce risa de Betty Ross cuando Virginia Potts le contó el último chisme.

Podía escuchar las pisadas de Natasha recorriendo con furia el edificio.

Y podía escuchar la risa de Amora cuando sacaba sus libros al final del pasillo.

Pobre del que compartiera casillero junto a ella.

Sacó sus libros del casillero y emprendió el camino al salón de detención para saludar a su mejor amigo, hermano del alma y compañero de maldades.

En el salón de detención, Tony miraba el reloj con ansia. ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar a un adolescente con un cerebro que corre a toda velocidad, sentado en un banco por dos horas? ¿En qué clase de sistema, estar sentado te hace reflexionar sobre el rumbo que lleva tu vida? No es como que Tony fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana por pasar horas en detención. Y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Tony conocía los salones de detención más que la oficina de su padre, desde el kínder.

Bruce le hizo una seña y Tony le regaló la sonrisa más grande. Seguida de una cara que rogaba ayuda inmediata.

Banner se despidió. Se encaminaba a la entrada cuando oyó voces.

Eran de mujer...

¿Acaso resonaban las risitas de Darcy? ¿O los chistes de Sharon?

_-¡Maria!_

_"¿Quién busca a María?"_

* * *

Maria sentía que una característica de su personalidad era pasar desapercibida. Era callada, no participaba en clase, dejaba que Natasha hablara por ella a veces, y en trabajos de equipo Virginia siempre la agregaba a su grupo. Evitaba meterse en problemas, así que sólo hablaba con Darcy cuando era necesario. Era un grupo feliz y Maria era la sombra de ellas.

En la casa era igual. Llegaba en la tarde luego de la escuela, comía sola o a veces en compañía de su padre. Y luego ella se quedaba sola. Sola en el cuarto haciendo tarea. Con soledad, en el silencio. Así le gustaba. Y era mejor pasar desapercibida. Su padre no era exactamente el mejor y cuando no fingía que era un buen empleado de industrias Stark, era un borracho rencoroso que no dejaba de recordarle como había muerto su madre.

Maria, el fantasma. La que nunca sería notada por su padre, maestros y Steve. ¿Cómo describirlo? Era tonto, flaco, rubio. Pero necio, cómo ella. Bueno para matemáticas y sus ojos eran azules con un poco de verde... No es que se hubiera fijado. Maria no tenía sentimientos, eso decían todos.

Claro, los demás no eran como Natasha y Virginia. Porque ellas la dejaban llorar en sus hombros cuando nada salía bien y cuando su padre no era exactamente amoroso.

Maria se esforzaba en pasar desapercibida, y lo lograba casi siempre, excepto cuando Darcy o Natasha la metían en problemas. O cuando Tony andaba creativo.

Tony era la raíz de sus males escolares. Era bien sabido por maestros y alumnos, e incluso en la compañía Stark, que ambos chicos no podían estar juntos, sin una autoridad. Siempre peleando, siempre contrarios. El único defecto que Maria encontraba en Steve, era su amistad con el millonario.

Y ahora aparecía Loki. Loki Odinson. El apellido era ampliamente conocido y todos le temian al nombre. Claro, las leyendas no hablaban de los hermanos de la temida Hela. ¿De dónde había salido ese flacucho? Tan creído, insolente y todavía la acusaba falsamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla? ¿Y mencionar a su...?

Era un idiota. Uno muy grande. Y ella era mucho más alta. Si hubiera querido lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte. Si hubiera... ¿querido? En realidad lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado temblando y no hubiera estado a punto de llorar.

Maria, la sombra en la oscuridad, que decidió quedarse en la escuela, llorando en el baño con la frustración en la garganta.

Maria la...

-¡Maria!

_"¿Ahora qué?"_

Sigyn llegó atrás de ella. Aparentemente, solo ellas dos estaban en la escuela. Pelirroja tonta.

-Estaba buscándote. Tenía que hablar contigo.

Maria seguía sin contestar. Solo la miraba. ¿Para que gastar palabras con ella?

-¿Cómo estás?

Silencio.

-Bien, entonces... Lo lamento.

Sigyn la miro con una tristeza tan transparente en sus ojos, que Maria recapacitó todo su día con culpabilidad. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? ¿Había tenido problemas con ella? Ese día todos parecían querer hablarlo. Maldita sea.

-¿Por?

Sigyn se sonrojó. -¿No sabes por qué?

-Tu y yo no hablamos. Y hoy no es un buen día.

La pelirroja tomo aliento y bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué parecía que batallaba tanto para hablar?

-Yo entregué a Loki. Yo dije todo y esto sólo es mi culpa. Creyó que habías sido tú. Lo siento tanto. Siento mucho que dijera lo de tu...

Se interrumpió a si misma. Porque nadie habla de tragedias familiares con sus compañeros.

-Lo siento.

Maria la miró un tanto en shock. Siempre son las calladas.

-¿Qué?

Las dos se observaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Escucha, no me interesa lo que pase sólo...

-Perdóname, en serio Maria. Lo lamento. Lo odio tanto, es grosero, manipulador, astuto y siempre parece ir un paso adelante de mí. Solo he estado sentada con él una semana y no sé cómo voy a aguantarlo un año entero. Es la peor persona que he conocido en mis 14 años de vida y es insufrible. INSUFRIBLE.

Bueno, eso complicaba todo. Maria estaba siendo arrastrada en un drama del que no era parte. Y Sigyn estaba ahí frente a ella, enojada, gritando y alterada. Loki era odioso. Completamente cierto. Pero, esTABA TRATANDO DE PASAR DESAPERCIBIDA. DESAPERCIBIDA.

-Ok.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir Maria? ¡Te metí en problemas!

-Realmente no me importa. Sigyn suena a qué es algo que debes arreglar con Loki. No conmigo.

-¿No estás molesta?

Maria suspiro. Anonimato hasta la universidad era lo que quería. -No.

Sigyn la abrazo. Maria no reaccionó. Porque entendía que la pelirroja sólo necesitaba desahogarse. Ella sabía de eso.

* * *

Bruce salió con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y Tony?

-¿Vieron salir a Maria y a Sigyn?

-Si, Maria es tan odiosa. Y Sigyn salió hace poco.

-No hables así de Ma-

Bruce le tapó la boca a Steve, y sonrió. -Chicos, no se imaginan lo que acabo de escuchar.


End file.
